Until Your Mine
by HaveFaithx
Summary: What happens when Gabriella's old best friend comes back.The one and only Troy Bolton.The one she fell in love with.The reason she left her past...TROYELLA OF COURSE !
1. Chapter 1 Trailer

So This Is My First Troyella Story But First My Trailer.I Think i already told you that i am a Belgium and that i'm not so really good with english but i love to write my troyella story's and i have so many ideas about what do you think guys if you give me a chance.I hope you will like don't be to harsh on me because it's my first story i'm writing and i hope i will get many reviews of you xxx Truttebelx3

P. - _Past_

**Until Your Mine - Trailer**

They were best friends since forever.

_Shows a little boy and girl of 5 years old._

_"Happy b-day Gabs this is for you."Troy gives Gabriella a teddy bear."Thank you 're really my best friend !"_

But then things started to go wrong and Gabriella leaves.

_Shows Troy standing there in the rain searching for Gabriella._

_"Where's Ella ?"Troy asked Sharpay while his heart broke every second standing there without cried and choked out."She left,Troy..."_

Gabriella moved into New York and became a great singer.

_"Oh and Gabs you ROCKED !"Gabriella Smiles."Thanks Sienna."_

Troy also moved on with his life and became a basketball player in L.A.

_"Great shot Troy !" "Thanks Chad."_

But then he can take it anymore and goes to visit her.

_"I don't know, it's time for you to see her.""Yeah maybe you're right,Sam."_

But then everything goes wrong.

_"I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS !"Troy shouted and looked unbelievable at Gabriella who shouted back."YES WE WERE __ BUT NOW NOT ANYMORE !" _

And Gabriella doesn't know what to do anymore.

_Sharpay looked at her best friends as she didn't know what to do."You're falling for him again,aren't you ?"Gabriella sighed and gave herself up."Yeah and i don't know what to do Shar,help me please..."_

What's going on between these two's ?

And what's the reason that Gabriella left 4 years ago ?

Will they ever be best friends again ?

_Shows Troy and Gabriella eating ice when they were 7._

Or will they become something more ?

_Shows Troy pushing Gabriella against the wall and kissing softly her lips._

Starring With...

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

_*Giggles*Once a loser Always a loser._

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

_*Laugh Sarcastic*Haha,yeah maybe it's thats why we are friends._

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

_"I thought you said you wouldn't rest until he's yours ?"_

Corbin Blue as Chad Danforth

_"Troy this might sound gay but just follow your heart..."_

Megan Fox as Samanta Jones

_"Well,we can go visit her before the wedding."_

Jesse Mccartney as Calvin Kyle

_"I'm not GAY !"_

Angelina Jolie as Sienna Laurens

_"As your manager i have to say ; Don't date boys they are only for as a friend ; Fight for your love."_

All this in...

**_UNTIL YOUR MINE_**


	2. Chapter 2  Today was THE day

Until Your Mine - Today Was The Day

I stepped into my black limo and I locked the doors behind me as I heard Charlie already talking to me."Good evening Mrs Montez! How are you? And do you want the usual?"

I chuckled."First it's Gabriella, second i'm fine and last yes."I giggled."You know me to well..."

"Well after 4 years being your chauffeur..."Charlie shrugged."I got used to it."

"Oh could you wait Sienna is coming ?"

"Sure anything for you Mrs Mont- uh i mean Gabriella."Gabriella giggled again.

"Sorry that i'm late guys."I heard someone saying and turned around and saw my manager aka auntie.

"It's okay..."I said and turned back towards the window.

"So Gabs were do you wanne go this time?"She asked me while I was looking out of the window.

"Sharpay's."I said as I started to think about my crazy best friend wich made me smile.

"Okay lets go Charlie."Charlie nodded and started the engine.

"Oh and Gabs, you rocked!"I turned around and saw Sienna smiling at me."Thanks Sienna."

I turned my head back towards the window and whispered to myself."Today was the day..."I looked at the rain that was landing on the cold street of New York and smiled softly.

"Troy, babe i'm finished!"A young woman said when she got out of the bathroom wearing a green top and a pair of red had dark brown hair and green eyes."Troy, baby were are y-"She stopped when she saw him sitting in the kitchen,staring out of the window and really deep in thoughts."Troy?"Samanta said more like a she didn't get an answer she came closer to him."Troy, Babe what's wrong?"

Troy turned around facing Samanta."Huh, nothing..."He said while he showed her his big famous fake smile.

"Troy, you can't fool me..."Samanta said and puts her hands on her waist with attitude."I know something is why? I have been seeing you doing this the past 4 years on this same day; 14 January."

"Troy sighed and stared out of the window."It's just that today was the day..."And with that he got a flashback like every year...

_Flashback_

_The little 5 year old Gabriella with dark brown hair and coffee brown eyes slept peacefully next to his best friend Troy who had brown hair and sea blue was staying over at Gabs for a were sleeping so sweet next to each other until Troy woke up by her scream."What's wrong Gabs?"_

_"Nothing..."Gabriella mumbled while hidding her face under the blankets._

_"Are you sure?"Troy asked while looking concerned at Gabriella._

_"Yup..."She said while faking a yawn._

_Troy yawned."Okay..."And they fell both back to sleep until he heard her scream again._

_"Gabs,why are you screaming?"Gabriella didn't say a word and just shivered under the blankets when she heard another thunder and was trying to hold her scream back._

_"Is it the thunder?"Troy asked, but Gabriella just shrugged._

_After a couple of minutes Gabriella spoke._

_"Yes it I don't wanna bug you with that."Gabriella said softly hidding her face under the blankets._

_Troy smiled softly."It's okay, maybe if you sleep with Bob you will sleep better."_

_"Yeah..."Gabriella said happily and walked out of the bed after a couple of minutes she came back with a teddy bear under her tinny little arms and laid back next to Troy._

_Troy smiled and wrapped his little arms around Gabriella while she blushed."Thanks Troy."Gabriella whispered while Troy had a big smile on his face._

_And since that day Bob became a very special teddy bear for Troy and that day was on 14th special day..._

Gabriella stood outside waiting for Sharpay to open up the door.A second later and Sharpay stood there."Hey Gabs common in."

Gabs smiled and gave her a hug."Hey Shar!"Gabriella got in and sat on the couch.

"So where's Auntie Sienna?"."Oh she left because she was going to her boyfriend."

"Do you want something to drink?"Sharpay asked while she stood up.

"Yeah, just water,please."She said while she smiled softly at her.

"Okay, be right back."Sharpay said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure..."Gabriella said and stood up looking around the Sharpay's was so huge and sure walked around admiring her best friends house until she saw pictures of them with the gang; Sharpay, her, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Martha, Ryan and...'s really a long time that the gang have been in High now they have all grown up and lost Chad, he became a became a great actress like her twin brother became a songwriter and Jason took his dads business over.I don't know what Taylor does because after I left 4 years ago I lost contact with became a dancer.I've seen her last year on the MTV then Troy well what is there to tell he's now a basketball player in L.A. with was my really true best friend since we were little tinny baby' just say our parents were best friends when they were on high thats why he was my best friend, the reason I left and my first true-.

"Are you thinking about him again?"I turned around and saw Sharpay standing there with a glass of water and a glass with sprite.

"Uh...maybe?"I said more like a just sighed and walked over to the couch.I shrugged and followed her exemple.

"How long did you stood there?"I asked curious.

"Long enough to know that you were thinking about him."Sharpay said simply.

"And how did you know I was thinking about him?"I asked defiant.

"Well..."Sharpay took a sip of her sprite and turned back to me."You had that little smile on your face like you always did when you were in high school and saw him."

I sighed and started to play nervous with my fingers.

"Gabs I really think it's time for you to talk with him."Sharpay said concerned.

"No never I can't!"Gabriella said defending herself.

"And why can't you?"She asked confused

"Because then he will ask me why I left and bla bla bla."

"But Gabs, you know you will have to tell him even if it's now or later."

"Well then I choose for later, simple."

Sharpay growned."Gabs..."

"Shar, can't we just change the subject."

"Fine, but don't think this is over."

Gabriella growled."Yeah, yeah..."

"So how are things with you and Calvin?"Sharpay asked changing the subject.

Gabriella's mood changed."Oh yeah about that, I need to tell you something..."

"Oh My God ! You guys are TOGETHER !"Sharpay squaled a little to enthusiast.

Gabriella choked."No! What! Eww! Shar we are just friends!"

"Pff...Yeah right are you trying to make me believe that again."Sharpay said unbelievable."You said the same think when we were on high school about Troy..."

Gabriella blushed as Sharpay continued."But then you finally fell in love with him...And who was right? That's right; ME!"

"Shar, can't you just shut up for a second about him !"Gabriella growled finally.

"Fine, only because you are my best friend."She said as she smiled sweet.

Gabriella rolled her eyes."So as I was saying.I think that Calvin is, well you know..."

Sharpay got curious."Know what?"

"I think he is uh..."Gabriella said muttering.

"What Gabs...Damn you are making me nervous just say it!"Sharpay said irritated.

"Okay, okay, he is, well..."Gabriella took a deep breath and then she bited her lip."I think he's gay..."

"You Think He's What ?"Sharpay asked shocking.

"Yeah I know..."Gabriella said nervous biting her lips.

"How did you know?"Sharpay asked confused.

"Well I don't really know i just started to see that there was something different about him that I don't see with other guys."Gabriella said while narrowing her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"Sharpay asked more curious.

"Well..."Gabriella sighed."I don't see him with girls talking, not flirting, not even checking them 's always sweet and he gave me really good advise about Troy 4 years even never asked me i that ugly?"She said as she throwed her arms in the air as for drama effect.

Sharpay still looked shocked."Well maybe you are right..."She said while she thought.

"What that i'm ugly?"Gabriella asked shocked hearing this from her bestfriend.

"No...About Calvin, did you asked him yet?"She asked seriously.

"Well that's the thing...I am afraid to ask him.I don't want to be rude or something..."Gabriella said while biting her lips.

Sharpay stood up and hugged her best friend really tight."Don't worry Gabs i'll be there for you to comfort mather what happens."She said and comfort her.

"Thanks Shar, love yah..."Gabriella said and showed her a small smile.

"Love yah too sis..."Sharpay said hugging her best friend really tight.

"Oh uhm Gabs I need to ask you something..."Sharpay said nervously but trying to act cool.

"What's wrong Shar?"Gabriella asked concerned about her best friend.

"You see Chad's in L.A. and...I am here alone in this big house...For three more days...Without anyone...I even sleep alone and wake up alone...Eat breakfast alo-"Gabriella cut her of by giggling.

"It's okay could just ask me to stay over until Chad's of rattling."Gabriella said and giggled again.

"Thanks, Gabs..."


	3. Chapter 3 Chad's phone call

**So hey this is my next chapter! Sorry for making you guys to wait so i had so mutch i'm on boarding it's a little hard for me to do because i LOVE making Troyella story it will be hard for me to stop guys you are now here's my next chapter...Oh and P.S. thanx for your reviews Guys... LOVE YOU !**

Until Your Mine - Chad's phone call

"So wich movie are we going to watch?" Asked Gabriella looking at her two best friends.

"Uh Gabs, I don't think this whole undercover thing is working..."Said Sharpay who wore a black hat with big green sunglasses.

"Why not?" Asked a confused Gabriella.

"Maybe if you turn around, you will know why."Sharpay said while pointing behind Gabriella.

"Huh?" Gabriella looked confused behind she saw a bunches people taking pictures and same other people yelling ' Look i'ts Gabriella Montez with Sharpay Evans!'.

"Quike hide in the girls bathroom !"

Calvins eyes grow wide."What! No! I'm not goi-"

"Oh please we can be stubborn another time."Gabriella grabbed both of them and pulled them into the girls they were there Gabriella started to talk.

"I'll call Jason to help us out."Gabriella grabbed her phone and started to dial his was her Bodyguard from two years ago.

"Oh and this wig on or the girls will freak out."Gabriella moved her blonde wig from her head and gave it to Calvin.

" I'm here is already bad enough!"Calvin said while he dropped his arms in the air for drama effect.

Sharpay growled."Oh just put it on."Gabriella giggles and talks with Jason on the phone when he picks Calvin puts the wig on against his will.

Staring on the big screen, were we watching The said it was a sad yet romantic I couldn't let pass.I love romantic movies or horror like The Grudge.I was sitting in the middle next to Shar and Cal.I could see tears in Shar's eyes and i could see Calvin really in the movie while his arm was wrapped around me in a friendly way.I really wanted to cry, I couldn't.I don't know why.I never ever cried again, after crying 4 years ago my eyes out.I think Calvin noticed he gave me a squeeze.

"I know 's okay..."I heard him whispering in my ear.I smiled and leaned in closer to him."You're the bestes gay best friend ever!"

He kissed me in my hair."And you love me for it..."Watching farther the movie I thought more and more about Troy...

After the movie Calvin returned home and I got back to Shar's place like I promised and Shar dropped ourselves on the couch at the same time and sighed.

"Oh what a long day..."

"Uhuh"I grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

"So..."

"So what ?"Gabriella asked confused looking at her bestfriend.

"What did he said?" She asked excited.

"What did who say?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh Gabs, please don't play dumb you know who..."Sharpay said Growling.

"Oh you mean Calvin..."

Sharpay rolled with her eyes."Duh" Said she sarcastic.

"Well I said-"I got interrupted by Sharpay's phone ringing.

"Damn the person who called now."She said frustrating while picking up her phone as I chuckled.

"Hello." She said more like a squal as soon as she heard the person talk.

"Hey Babe!" I giggled.I guess it's Chad."

"Yeah, i'm fine.I just came from the movies with Gabs and Calvin."Sharpay said Grinning.

"Uhm, yeah..."She said smiling at me but her smile disapeard just when Chad respond her question.

"No, what ?"She said with her eyes wide walking into the kitchen and closing the door behind her.I guess she didn't wanted me to hear their conversation...After a couple of minutes and Sharpay came back with a fake smile on her face.I knew her to well so faking a smile was worth for nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked just shrugged in response.

"Oh comon, you know you can tell me anything..."I said with a small warm smile.

"No really it's nothing to worry about..."I sighed and turned my attention back to the Sharpay said that then it was really something if you ask farther believe me you will get an outburst out of nowhere...

Shar was so excited to see Chad was jumping up and down I could also see she was nervous about something.I didn't ask her she will have a outburst on I just waited for her in silence.I think it has something to do with the mysterious phone call from Chad...

"Shar, Chad called and said he would be here move your but out off the bathroom."I giggled as I heared Calvin looked a real gentleman.

"Okay !" Sharpay yelled from the a couple seconds later Sharpay walked out of the In a beauthiful pink dress with a black belt around her waist and black looked really great with her blonde hair curly laid on her of me who was just wearing a simple white dress with white my hear was also curly.

"So how do I look?"Sharpay asked excited.

"Believe me, you look HOT!"I grinned at my best friend proudly.

"Thanks, Gabs"Sharpay said and turned to Calvin."So what do you think Cal?"

"Great! Now can we go downstairs befo-"Calvin got interrupted by the Sharpay became really nervous and runned literally to the front was she acting like that...

"Calm down, I should open up the door before you will freak relax."I said while trying to open up the got stopped by Sharpay's hand.

"No, please, don't..."I narrowed my eyes in was she begging me to not open up the door.I couldn't take this anymore and just pulled the door open.

As I opened the door I saw Chad standing there with his bags in his jumped in his arms and hugged him Calvin took the bags away from his I tried to close the door but got interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, wait up for us!" I swear I knew this voice from somewhere.I stood there in shocked.I was to scared to turn face the person I thought it was.I saw Sharpay's face changing into a nervous mood.I saw Chad smiling I saw also Calvin looking at me shokingly.

I turned around and met the blue eyes that belonged to the one and only...

"Troy?"I whispered I felt my heart beating faster then he was standing right in front of I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Gabs..."He said with a little small nervous smile.

**So this was it then guys.I hoped you enjoyed.I think my next episode will come out next week.I hope I get bunches of reviews from you and i would like to change Calvin's character into Chace Crawford instead of Jesse Mccartney.'Cause I will need Jesse Mccartney in my story...So Bye ! xxx Love you Guys ! Truttebelx3**


	4. Chapter 4 Once a loser, always a loser

**Hey guys here's my next chapter of my story; Until your mine...I bet you guys waited for it so long there's no need to worry no more because here's my next and I think I already told you guys that I'm changing Calvin's character from Jesse Mccartney into Chace done talking and here's my next chapter...**

Until your mine - _Once a loser, always a loser_

My heart kept was just a total shock to 4 years is simply incredible to see him was he here?And did everyone already knew he was coming?And if they knew why didn't they told me?Maybe Sharpay knew it Chad had told her when he called her two days why ...Why...Was he why didn't no one told me.I just stood there in shock.I also noticed that Troy didn't know what to say and looked at me nervously awaiting for my response.I think Sharpay noticed it because I heard her allready speak.

"Hey, Troy! I have not seen you long ago."Troy threw his nervous gaze of looked at Sharpay with a small smile.

"Hey Shar..."Troy walked over to her as he gave her a hearty hug friendly.

Why? Why? I allready left 4 years ago away from now he's 't he understand that I don't want him around ever! I tried to close the door but saw Sam allready walking up towards the no not this Troy not allready enough.

"Hi Gabs! How are you!"I smiled my biggest fake smile and got pulled in Sam hug.I pulled away as I stared in her deep green brown eyes wich Troy fell in love with in high school.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Great."After she smiled at me, she walked towards Sharpay and I saw them though Sharpay doesn't really like that Sharpay hates since the day she found out that Troy liked started to hate her knowing that it was hurting me as hell that Troy liked after I told Sharpay that it doesn't matter and that hating Sam won't take the pain away I was tried to start a clean line with I knew deep down Sharpay will never really like her as a great was just Sharpay.

"Hey Gabs! Will you not hug your big brother?"I turned around with a smile on my face as I heard Chad talking.I walked up to him and hugged him really tight.'Cause on this moment I really needed some I heard him whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry..."I pulled away from the hug and stared at him.

"It doesn't matter I will just leave."I whispered back as I was about to walk up to my guest got stopped by Sharpay's voice.

"Hey 't you meet Troy and Sam to Calvin."I turned around and saw everyone smiling at me.I hated did I do to deserve this.I smiled and walked up to them.

"Calvin, Sam and and Sam, that you know each other, can I leave."I turned around and headed up to the stairs.I heard them whispering behind I ignored it and just continued to walk to my guest room.

"Gabs,...What are you doing?"Sharpay stood behind Gabriella while she was packing her stuf.

"It's simple, I'm leaving."

"What? No! Come on Gabs...Please stay."Sharpay begged while she looked at Gabriella with pleading eyes but Gabriella ignored her and continued packing her stuff.

"What is he doing here?"Gabriella stopped packing.

"He came visiting us..."Sharpay said nervous.

Gabriella frowned and continued packing."Lies..."

"Okay, he's here to visit you."Gabriella stopped again and sighed.

"Why?"

"He said he missed you..."

I sighed again.I could feel my heart breaking each time she was saying that.I know it sounds sweet and caring that he said I knew at the end I will be the one with the broken heart.I turned around an faced Sharpay's face with worried eyes.

"How long is he staying?"

"I-I don't know."I started to get mad.I know she knew but she just didn't wanted to tell it will be a long time.

"Bullshit!"I spitted could see my the anger and pain in my she closed her a few one said she opened them me standing their with my stuff packed in my hands.

"A week or two..."I couldn't take ! Not now, not ever! I gathered all my things together and walked the stairs down.

"Gabs, 't do this."

"No Shar I can't let me go."

"Gabs we talked about this you know one day you will just have to face him."She said reminding me of our conversation we had 3 days ago about Troy.

"Well, like I said.I choose for later."My hand started to open the front door but got stopped by Chad's voice.

"What's going on here?"I turned around and saw Chad, Sam, Calvin and Troy standing there in when I looked in Troy's eyes I could see knows what's it hurted him.I didn't mean to hurt him.I just don't wanted to get hurt... because I"m that little heart who will do anything for anyone just by looking in their eyes filled with pain.I turned around and gave Sharpay a look that said 'Fine'.

Sharpay smiled a small smile and stood next to me."Uhm... was just...Uhm, Taking her stuff into the guest room with a bed for one person so you can get the one for two persons."Sam smiled.

"Uhh, well thanks Gabs."I smiled at Sam and thanked Sharpay in my heart for covering up.

"It's okay."

"Okay, now that everything is settled you guys can go to the dinning me and Gabs will bring the food."Everyone started to walk back to the dinning room and Sharpay took me a way to the kitchen.

When we got inside something in me clicked."? I'm not taking that little room! Oh come on Gabs..."Sharpay looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

I giggled."Fine...But I'm just staying for one night."

Sharpay turned around and leaned against the sink."Why are you being so scared.I will be there for you when ever something happens."

I leaned against the wall and stared back at Sharpay."It's not like that, Shar.I just can't stand it seeing him with her, it breaks my heart."

"But Gabs maybe there's he will realise that he's in love with you too."

"Shar, this isn't a fairy tale with a happy end."

Sharpay giggled."How do you know this for sure."

"Because then Troy would be a prince.I would be Belle or Then-"

Sharpay giggled again."Not that, I do you know for sure that Troy doesn't feel the same..."

I sighed."Because I know Troy, he is...I mean. He was my bestes friend.I would have know it if he was in love with me."

Sharpay I got confused. Why did she chuckle?"What?" I asked her frowning my eyes.

"It's just say that you would have known if he was in love with you."I nodded giving her sign to go on.

"Well that means he does know you too very well because you were his bestes friend to."I nodded but got was she going with this?

"Well if he knows you really good and you does he not know that you are in love with him?"I took a step grinned knowing she had a this from Sharpay I never thought about it like .Maybe she was couldn't because then Troy would have never dated had even told.I heard Sam coming in.

"Hey you need some help with cooking?"Sam smiled looking at both of us.

"Uhm no Annie did already but you could help us bring it to the dinning room."

"Sure."Sam smiled and started to take plates and cutlery.

At this moment we were sitting in the dinning was eating and chatting.I could hear Sharpay and Sam Chatting about shopping, movies and random things.I was trying really hard listening to their though I didn't really care.I was trying to act eating my food as much as I tried I felt two pears of blue eyes watching every movement I was making.

I looked up and met his eyes I only looked in his eyes I could already feel butterflies in my stomach.I keep staring in jis eyes tryin to read his mind while he tried the no looked so much different then the last time I saw not that much.I still remembered the way his eyes shined when he smiled or when he chuckles about my lame jokes wich he founds funny.I missed him I thought about the great times we had I chuckled silently and looked down as I fel Troy smile.

"So Calvin are you and Gabs together like a couple?"I looked up as I saw Troy asking Calvin a question.

"No we are just Best friends."Troy nodded and looked immidiatly back at me.I shrugged and turned my attention back to my fel silent and were staring curious at me and Troy.I kicked Sharpay's leg to give her the hint to continue with she gadly did.

"So..."Troy chuckled and talked with Calvin again."Are you a loser?"I grew shocked and turned my attention back to Troy.I heard Calvin choking guess he got shocked to."Excuse me..."I heard Calvin say.

"What is that supose to mean?"I asked glaring at fell .But I didn't did he asked were staring nervously and curious again at us.I was waiting for Troy he acted just...chill.

Troy chuckled."You don't remember?"He asked with a smile playing on his lips.I looked confused at him what did he meant by there a story behind.I thought nothing reminded me of what he was there to remember just called Calvin a just called MY best friend a that's when I got a flashback.

_Leaning against the kids laughing and and Troy were standing next to my locker.I was taking my stuff out off my locker while Troy was waiting for me.I heard Troy sighing and turned my head towards him.I saw him staring at a girl standing with her back to had long curly brown hair like my hair was girl was had always been crushing on her since the last she came new in school.I always told Troy to talk to her and ask her every time Trod did...He blows it up, like today._

_"Troy I think you should just ask her out..."I said being the good best friend._

_"I can't..."Troy said dreamly looking at Sam._

_"Of course you can."I said trying to cheer him up."You are Troy hottest guy of our to forget; The king of our you can shoot a basket ball into the you can also ask that girl."Gabriella said pointing at the girl in front of them._

_Troy smiled but it faded away just as quikly as it came."I still can't."_

_"Of course you you can go by yourself then I will make you."Gabriella started to push Troy over to the girl in front of 's eyes started to grow wider and wider every step he took towards her._

_"Okay, Okay, Okay.I will go ask er out on my own."Gabriella stopped pushing and looked proudly at Troy."All right, that's what I wanted to go and get your girl._

_Troy smiled at Gabriella walked straight up to the fixed his hair quick and made his clothes look a little better after Gabriella pushed took one deep breath and go for it._

_"So...hey,Sam...I wanted to ask you something a long time a didn't have the nerve now I can."Troy scolded himself in his mind for being so nervous._

_"So what I wanted to ask is...Will you go out with me?"He asked with a nervous smile as the girl turned around and squal._

_"Aaaah! OMG! THE TROY BOLTON WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME!"Troy walked his eyes grew up in shock._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."He said with his arms._

_"Oh wait, my name isn't Sam."The girl said confused."But that doesn't THE TROY BOLTON ASKED ME OUT!"She screamed._

_Just when Troy wanted to say girl spoke flirty."Toodles Troysie."And runned happily saw her running away and sighed heard someone holding his laugh in so he turned around._

_"Oh spit them out already!"The said Gabriella burst out in giggles._

_"Really Troy, really..."She said giggling really hard and holding her stomach from pain._

_"Oh shut up!"Troy said as he went with his hand frustrated through his hair."Now the whole school will think I asked her out._

_Gabriella just giggled even harder hearing Troy sounding so frustrated."Well you actually did."_

_Troy sighed and leaned his head against a locker."How could I be such a loser."Troy mumbled to Gabriella heard him._

_"Well it's simple Troy."She said making more fun about Troy."Once a loser always a loser."_

_Troy turned around and smiled as how his best friend was loved the sound of her way she closed her way she was trying to breath while she was giggling and the way her nose would saw him staring and turned silently serious._

_"What?"She said staring curious at feeling butterflies in her stomach the way he stared._

_He chukled."Maybe that's the reason why we are best friends."Gabriella giggled again._

_"Why? Oh because when you hang out with me know ones know you are a loser but ..."Gabriella chuckles."I don't hang out with losers."_

_"No, not because of that."Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella shoulder as she closed her locker."So we can be both losers."_

_Gabriella giggles Troy had a big smile on his face hearing her loved to make her giggle._

_"That means that all my best friends will be losers."Gabriella said smiling at smiled back as he got lost in her their head's were so chuckles lookes down._

_"What?"Gabriella asked smiling at Troy._

_"Well except for is a little to different to be your best friend as loser."Gabriella giggles again."Yeah you're right."They walked out of the school with Troy's arm still wrapped around her shoulder._

Gabriella opens her eyes as she had a small smile playing on her remembered was still staring at them Troy just chuckled.

"You remembered 't you?"Troy asked Gabriella while she nodded and replied.

" a loser always a loser."Troy smiled his big smile as he heard her say Gabriella blushed a little looking down embarrassed at her food.

**This was it I do get some reviews of you guys...Love you all!**

**Truttebelx3**


	5. Chapter 5 Hello Beautiful!

**Here's My Next For Making You Guys Wait So I Didn't Had Much Of , And Everything And I Went On Vacation During The Weekend And All So I'm Really Sorry But Don't Worry Here's My Next Chapter And I Promise I will Upload The Next Chapter Very Soon = ) !**

After the dinner they all sat in the living room watching tv while Sharpay was zapping through all the looked around at everyone as she saw that Sharpay was sitting on Chads laps with his arms around her as she leaned her head in the croock of his she turned around she saw Troy sitting with Sams head on his lap while he was playing with her hair and whispering sometimes things in her ear wich made giggle got jealous and wished it was her in Sams instead she was sitting next to her bestfriend in a normal position who was watching the then sighed softly as she looked at her hands deep in one day she will also find her she will fall deep in love then and live happily ever smiled by his sighed again as she thought about Troy untill then she would be stuck by being secretly in love with Troy that Gabriella got interrupted by the ringing sound coming from the pocket from her took her phone out of her pocket and responded without even looking who it was.

"Hello?"She asked while Sharpay puts the tv on mute for Gabriella.

"Hey Beautiful!"Gabriella heard a husky voice.

"Who's this?"She asked confused and a little looked around seeing everyones eyes set on her with worries even Troy...

The person chuckled."I didn't know you would have forgot my voice so soon already.

Gabriella narrowed a little her eyes as she said more like a question"Jesse?"

"Oh it seems like you still recongize my voice."Gabriella giggles as she saw everyone looking away except Troy who just looked at getting his eyes of smiled at him reasuring him that everything was fine but still he looked at her looked away as she felt her heart beating faster by just looking at him like that.

Gabriella giggles as she asked flirty."How do you know I look beautiful right now?"She looked up as she saw Troy looking curious at she then soon looked away when she heard Jesses voice on the phone.

"You always look matter what you do or what you wear, Beautiful."Gabriella blushed as she heard him say was he sweet...

Gabriella turned back serious."So why did you call?"And asked a little curious.

"Oh yeah.I wanted to ask you if you wanted to record a song with 're my biggest fan you know..."Gabriella got shocked as she heard this.

The Famous Jesse Mccartney Her Favorite Singer wanted to sing a song with her!She had always dreamed about is like a dream finally come remember the first time she ever heard Jesses voice immidiatly fell in love with it she also remember when she will be a singer one day she will sing a song with now sitting here on the phone Her damn fucking amazing dream is actually becoming My Gosh Gabriella thought to was just another had never thought her dream would actually become real but it actually did like a little girl that is happy to be finally in Disneyland or like-

"Uhm...Gabriella are you still there?"Gabriella got pulled back out of her dream as she got a red head from being such a secretly was happy that he couldn't see her red tomate head.

"Uhm y-y-yeah, yeah.I'm sorry..."Jesse Chuckled as she heard her stuttering a little.

"So when are you free?"Gabriella thought at the first day she would be she would spend less time with Troy...

"Uhm...We can meet each other tomorrow on eleven o'clock at the We can Grab some luch together..."Gabriella smiled at the thought but when she heard him chuckle she quickly said."Not like a date or someting."

"It's okay I will meet you then tomorrow at 11:00 AM at the starbucks in the Newstreet."I pulled a hair that was hanging in front of my face behind my ears as I smiled enthousiast.

"Yeah sure, Jesse."I looked at Sharpay as I saw her already smiling big knowing about what the conversation was about.

"Bye beautiful."This time it was my turn to chuckle.

"Bye Jesse!"I hang up my phone and set it next to me.I looked up and saw Chad looking at me."What no 'happy dance'?"

"What are you talking about?"I said acting dumb.

"Oh don't fool us Gabs."Sharpay said with the same look Chad had.

"Okay."I giggled as I stood up and squeal as Sharpay came joining just rolled with his eyes as he smiled proud at me.

"Tell me everything."Sharpay said sitting next to me after our crazy happy dance.

"Well i'm going to record tomorrow a song with Jesse at i'm also having lunch with him."I said enthousiast.

"No way."Sharpay pushed me in a funny way.

"Yes way."I said Sharpay hugged me.

"You see dreams do come true."She said softly as a real I smiled softly.

"Only because you're my best friend."I said making her smile happy.

"Congratulation, Gabs."I turned around and saw Calvin smiling at me.

"Thanks, Cal"I smiled.

"You're welcome, Gabs."He said warmly.

"Yeah Gabs, Well done we are all proud of you."Everyone smiled and nodded at me even I knew it was just one of his fake was he being like that?Is it because i'm not talking to him or something?Ughh i'm so confused and don't know what to if I should be honest I don't really care what Troy thinks of I don't need him i'm better of without ?

"Oh and Shar can you please come with me tomorrow?Please I need you, when I will say silly things."I said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Chad and I are having a day-date that's mean we'll spend the whole day with eachother."She said while Chad gave her a kiss on her I said to myself don't they look cute together.

"What about you, Calvin?"I asked him with my cutest face.

"I really would love too Gabs."

"Yes!"I screamed happy.

"But I can't."He said sweetly like always.

"Oh common Cal..."I said begging.

"I'm sorry I promised Kevin already one week ago that we were going to do something tomorrow."

"And what about you, Sam."I looked over at Sam who was sitting on Troy's lap making me jealous then ever.

"I'm bussy too, Gabs.I'm going to visit my old friends here in New York.I told them I would be here so we could spend some time together because I thought you and Troy would catch up things together."I groaned as I heard her already say Troy's I stood quickly up to call my manager aka auntie before Troy would say...

"I can go with you."He said softly and I felt myself melt inside no I was going to be I grab all my power inside and said;

"Oh you don't have to I will just call auntie Sienna after all she's my manager too so she will surely be their."I said dialing her number already in my I got stopped by Troy's hand wich laid on mine.I looked up as I saw him looking at his beautiful blue made me fall for him over and over I felt his hand laying on mine.I couldn't breath anymore and it felt like the whole world that we were the only one standing in Sharpay's we were standing there my heart was pounding faster and faster.

"No, I want to."He said while revealing my hand.I closed my eyes quickly so I could know how to breath normal I looked at Sharpay behind Troy I saw her smiling and nodding at me to say yes.I sighed and faked a smile.

"Okay then."I said as I repeated to dial Sienna's number on my phone."But I still have to tell antie Sienna the big news."Troy smiled and walked back to his seat.

* * *

"Gabs wake up! Gabriella!"I opened my eyes slowly as I saw two pairs familiar blue eyes looking back at me.

"Troy?"I said more like a question as I sat up straight on the couch.

"Common everyone is already upstairs."

"Oh"I said confused looking around finding no one else in the living room.

Troy chuckle."Common let's go upstairs."He sugested me to grab his I just stood up and passed him sighed.

"Gabs is everything all right?"I streghted my arms out as I walked up the stairs and nodded."Hmm"

"Ella?"He said softly.I stopped immediatly and my heart started to beat faster called me by my nickname he gave stupid name that made me fall for him over and over again.I turned around as he took a step closer.I could see the hurt in his eyes while he looked at does he have to be so so so Troy...

"Ella, aren't you happy to see me?"He asked confused with pain lacing in every word he spoke out.I had the feeling that I wanted to tell him .I needed to tell him I couldn' would only make things I didn't wanted to go back to everything that hurted me.I just wanted to live now in the future and forget everything in the I nodded.

"I'm but i'm also suprised to see you."He smiled.A real smile but still I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"So are we cool again."He asked with hope.

"Yes we are."I said opened his arms to hug me as he came with every step closer and closer to heart start to pound and beat again by every step he took closer.I smiled nervously.

"Goodnight Troy."And turned around to run quickly into my before I closed the door I saw Troy still standing his arms down.I saw him lookiong sad at the ground as he brushed his hand through his hair.I sighed and could feel his pain too.

"I'm sorry, Troy"I whispered so he couldn't hear me and closed the door.

**This was it Please don't forget to Review and I will upload tomorrow my next chapter if I get enough reviews of you Bye !**

**xox Truttebelx3 lOves ****yOu Guys...**


	6. Chapter 6 She Needs You

**Heeeeeeey ! I'm more Troyella ofcourse...This is my 5th chapter.I hope you guys enjoy and of course will love it...Oh and one more thing in this episode are Gabriella Montez and Jesse Mccartney going to sing a title of this song is This Boy That Girl By Hannah Montana Feat we go then.**

Until You're Mine - _She needs you..._

_'Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring'_ Gabriella groans as she starts looking for her phone and mutters.

"Stupid alarm!"Gabriella stretched her arms out as she got out of her she looked around she saw that it wasn't her then she remembered everything of yesterday again and why she was here at Sharpay's place.

"Argh, now I have to see Sam and Troy again..."Walks towards the door but then something hit her in her head.

"Yes, I'm going to sing with THE JESSE MCCARTNEY today !"Smiles and runs down the stairs and her smile grow bigger when she smelled...

"Hmm, Pancakes!"Gabriella loved pancakes since she was little, her mom used to baked it in the morning and Gabriella would eat it with a glass of orange she walked into the kitchen she immediatly got greeted by Sharpay who was already dressed and everything.

"Morning Gabs! Did you sleep well?"She asked excited while Gabriella walked towards the kitchen table sitting on a chair.

"Well everything went fine until I woke up and remembered that a certain person was staying over for two weeks actually-"

"Hey guys!"Gabriella turned around as she saw Troy standing infront off the door with a white t-shirt and a pair of dark purple boxershorts hoping that he didn't hear what she was about to say.

"Oh hey Troy!"Gabriella faked a smile.

"Morning Troy"Sharpay said with the same excited smile she had but got bigger when she saw Chad walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, my lady!"Chad said already dressed aswell and kissed Sharpay sweetly on her cheek as always.

"Morning to you too Chad."She said and a second later and Sam came in the kitchen aswell.

"Morning everyone!"She said excited dressed in a summer dress.

"Morning"Everyone mutterd Troy walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Morning babe."He said while he smiled at her.I just felt jealously burst through my tried to ignore them.

"So, Shar where's Calvin?"Gabriella asked looking at Sharpay trying to ignore the couple while everyone settled themselves around the kitchen table.

"He said that he preferred to sleep at his own and he wished you luck with Jesse Mccartney"She said while placing the food on table and squeal.

"Oh"I said dissapointed.

"So when is everyone going to leave to their destination?"Sam asked happy.

"Uhm, Chad and I are going to leave at 11:30 AM."As Sharpay finnished setting the table she sat also down.

"What about you guys?"She asked turning her attention back to Gabriella and Troy.

"I don't do you wanne leave Gabs?"Gabriella Ignored Troy's stare and looked at Sam.

"What time is it?"Sam looked at the clock.

"Almost 9:30 AM"Gabriella got off from her stool.

"Well that means we should get ready, now."Gabriella took one last sip of her orange juice and walked off to her bathroom that was connected with her guest room.

Troy got up aswell."Well that's my cue."He said while he got off from his chair.

Gabriella placed a little bit lipgloss on her lips as she finished her make-up and started to walk towards the stairs calling Shar's name already.

"Sharpay, come quick!"Gabriella screamed.

"Yeah, yeah i'm coming."Sharpay yelled running towards the stairs.

"So what do you think?"Gabriella asked as she saw Sharpay standing down the stairs looking breathless from running up to her.

"You look great."She said smiling big at her."

"You're sure?It isn't too much or something?"Gabriella asked unsure looking at Sharpay's reaction.

Sharpay smiled warmly knowing that her best friend could be sometimes unsure about herself."No, you look totally-"

"Beautiful..."Gabriella turned around looking at was wearing a proper t-shirt with a pair of black jeans and all hair was a little wet wich made him look really blushed as he said that.

"Thanks."She said looking back at Sharpay who just smiled at them.

"So are you guys leaving or you will be late."Chad screamed from the living walking towards them.

"Uhm yeah, let me just grab my purse."Gabriella rushed back to her guest room as she passed Troy by and smelled his addictive smell she missed.

As she came back down with her purse she saw Troy already standing infront of the front door with his black jacket.

"So with who's car are we going?"Gabriella tried not to look at him as she started to look for her carkeys in her purse.

"With mine."."Right..."Troy said but smiled big as he saw Sam coming out off the living.

"Hey babe."Sam smiled back as Troy hugged her.

"I'll miss you."Sam said sweetly looking at Troy just felt like she had to puke as she ignored her jealously and looked away.

"I'll miss you too, sweet pie."Sam giggled.

"Hurry before Gabriella will be late."She said as Troy gave her a last passionate opened the door already feeling hurt to see them like that.

"Love you."Sam said before Troy got out off the house.

"Love you more."He said back and closed the door behind him.

"So who's going to-WOW you got a nice car."Troy said looking at her car amazed.

"Thanks, wanne drive?"Gabriella asked smiling.

"Would love too."Troy said as Gabriella throws her carkeys to Troy wich he caught with pleasure.

As they got into the started the motor and started to drive towards the starbucks.

"So..."Troy said trying to break the akward silent.

"How have you been?"Gabriella just chuckled.

"You still suck at starting a conversation, aren't you?"Troy smiled.

"Maybe..."He said looking at her deeply in the 's breath got caught by his stare so she looked away.

"Anyway, why did you guys just came now and not in summer vacation?"Troy turned his head back to the road.

"Uhm, Sam preferred that we came visiting you before the wedding."Gabriella's eyes grew wide.

"Wedding?"She said more like a question not believing her eyes.

" are really happy fo-"Gabriella just interrupted him.

"When is it?"Troy grow confused at Gabriella's questions.

"Uhm in two hope you can come too."But Gabriella just continued with her questions.

"Why did no one told me about it?"She asked tried to searched for the good words to say.

"Probably because they forgot."Gabriella just groaned.

"Ugh, can you repeat when was the wedding again?"

"Uhm, in two hoped that you can come too."

"Where is the wedding going to be?"

"In Albequerqe."Gabriella grew confused again.

"Why there?"Looks at Troy.

"Because Treysor and Laura live there."

"Oh, how are they?"Gabriella smiled thinking about Troy's funny older brother and his girlfriend.

"Great."Troy said."I saw them last on a family party."

"Hmm."Gabriella said as she felt the hot sun shining big in New York.

"Wow, it seems like today will be really hot."Troy nodded looking at the sun.

"Yeah..."As both of them were approaching the aircoditionair with their pulled them back when they touched each other felt directly the familiar feelings rushing through each others just looked shocked at each knowing what to say or what to do.

"Ey, watch out!"A old man screamed as he was crossing the stopped the car suddently looking at the old man infront of them.

"Uh, I'm sorry."Troy apologized to the man who was scolding them.

"Stupid, young, adults."The man crossed the street and Troy started to drive the car again when the trafficlights turned green again.

"Are you fine?"Troy asked worried looking quickly at Gabriella and turning his attention back at he road.

"Yeah, i'm fine, don't worry."She answerd while rubbing the place she hit the dashboard.

As Troy saw the starbucks already on his left he parked the stopped Gabriella when she was about to get out off the car.

"So can you come to the wedding?"Troy asked looking at Gabriella's just looked out off the window seeing people walking by or walking in and out off the starbucks.

"Uhm, yeah I think I can.I will have a concert there anyway."Troy smiled.

"Okay let's 's already 11:03 should already be there."Gabriella felt herself get nervous again by just hearing his name.

As they got out of the car Troy could see that she was being nervous so he quickly stopped her from going inside.

"Ella, you know you don't have to worry, everything will go you say something silly I'll help you."Gabriella smiled.

"Promise?"Troy smiled back.

"Maybe."He imitated pushed him playfully.

"I'm just kidding, I promise."Gabriella smiled at Troy before entering the starbucks.

As Troy and Gabriella got into the starbucks she saw that there weren't much people in as the people heard the door going open their attention turned to Troy and there was already a little girl around 10 years screaming.

" look it's Gabriella Anne Montez!"Gabriella smiled softly as she gave the little girl a little wave.

"Hi!"Troy chuckled as they were soon covered by the people who where asking for a autograph, a picture of them or questions.

The same little girl even asked if they were a couple they answered that they weren't but when she asked why they weren't Gabriella just blushed deeply while Troy was scratching nervously the back of his neck.

"Move aren't here for you guys!"Gabriella smiled by hearing the familiar voice and turned around to see a woman around the 30 years.

As the people started to move away Gabriella walked closer to Stella."Thanks, Stel."."You're I see you have a date with Jesse Mccartney, he said he was here for you."She said winking at Jesse who was waving at Gabriella.

Gabriella blushed."No we are here to just have dinner and then we will record a song together."

Stella looked suprised at her."No way!"

Gabriella smiled big."Yes way."

"Well then I think I'll have to leave you so you can go to Jesse."Gabriella smiled but when she heard Troy fake a cough, she remembered standing there with him.

"Oh and Stella.I would like to meet you to Troy Bolton."Stella smiled as she saw Troy revealing himself behind Gabriella.

"Oh My 're Troy-"Gabriella interrupted her as she heard her already raising her voice.

"Calm down Stella."Troy chuckled.

" Troy I'm Stella Johnsen."Troy smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Stella."."Okay now that you both know each other let's go to Jesse Mccartney."Stella smiled.

"That's typical Gabriella."Troy nodded.

"Yup...".Gabriella smiled rolling her eyes."Bye Stella."Troy and Gabriella then both walked towards Jesse who was already sitting on a chair with Sienna.

"Hi."Gabriella said first while Jesse stood up smiling.

"Hey, see I told you you look always beautiful, like today."He said winking at her.

Gabriella just blushed."Thanks..."As Jesse looked at her right he saw Troy standing.

"Oh hi Troy what'sup man?"Troy smiled as they did a little handshake wich all the men never understood how.

"I'm cool, man."Gabriella rolled her eyes but smiled as Sienna already walked up to her.

"Hey Gabs."She said as she gave her a hug.

"Hi aunt!"Sienna pulled away from the hug.

"So are you excited?"Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Hi aunt Sienna.I haven't see you in ages."Sienna smiled bigger as she saw Troy walking towards her.

"Hi Troy.I know, it has been a long didn't told me you came visiting..."She said looking at Gabriella.

"That's because Chad and Sharpay wanted to let it be a suprise..."Gabriella said sarcastic.

Troy just ignored her."Uhm, I came visiting Gabriella.I hadn't seen her in ages and I really missed me and Sam thought about visiting her."Sienna smiled big.

"Well that's great."Troy they all set themselves down around the next to auntie Sienna and infront of Gabriella while Gabriella sat next to Jesse who sat infront of auntie.

After a few hours Gabriella and Jesse were already singing in the Troy and Sienna were sitting in the other room next to the recorderman.**A/N I'm sorry but I don't know how you call that so I just writed like that I hope you guys will understand what I mean.**

_Gabriella: I can see you hangin' out in the corner_

_Looking fine and you're finally coming over_

_I've been checking at you but you didn't notice_

_ah aoh 2x_

_Jesse: Yeah i'm clean and it's really nice to meet yah_

_1, 2, 3 Can you smile for a picture_

_Tonight we gonna get this, gonna really love it_

_ah oah 2x_

_Gabriella: Somebody say Gabriella_

_Do you already have a man 'cause_

_I'm smooth like Co Santana_

_Well here we go boy, just crank it up, Boy!_

_Gabriella: Are you that boy that boy that boy_

_The honest truth the real Mccoy_

_You're that boy that boy that boy_

_That makes me feel like a movie_

_Jesse: This girl this girl this girl_

_Could be the one to rock my world_

_So be my girl my girl my girl_

_And love me just like a movie_

Back to Troy and Sienna who were talking from the other room.

"Gabriella seems fine, isn't she?"Troy nodded looking at Gabriella who was singing and moving around with Jesse.

"Yeah, she seems happy..."Troy said sad thinking that she doesn't even need him anymore when she would be shy or anything.

"Well believe me, she isn't."Troy looked confused at Sienna.

"What of course she how she's having the times of her live."Troy looked sad again."Without me..."

Sienna looked at Troy's sad face."Believe me Troy she isn't..."Troy looked at her serious.

"What do you mean."Sienna sighed."Since she left you 3 years ago she hasn't be the Gabriella I have doesn't want to talk anymore about how she feels.I remember the first days when she came here in New York."Sienna smiled sad."The only things she talked about was would be crying and sitting in her room the whole said that she really missed you and all that stuff and maybe that chasing her dreams was the worsted thing she did in her life, because she left you."Troy looked at Sienna speechless.

"And how is it that she doesn't cry or show any feelings now?"Sienna smiled again as she pushed a strand her behind her ear."Well after a few days later Gabriella started to believe in herself much didn't wanted to talk about you or anything thought she could handle everything on her own."Sienna sighed again."She taught herself that she doesn't need you she's maybe better off without didn't wanted to hear any word off you anymore."

Troy looked at her in unbelieve."So that means she doesn't even want me here?"Troy felt hurt inside knowing that Gabriella might even hate him.

But Sienna just shook her head."No believe me she even needs than I said; Gabriella isn't the little girl I used to know changed...and you're the only one who can bring the real Gabriella back, if she says she doesn't need you or want you, don't give the end you'll find out that she needed you more than just let's say forgot how to be loved by her old best friend back in Albequerqe."

Troy just scratched unsure the back of his neck."Are you sure I mean, look at her she seams fine by me."Sienna laughs sarcastic."Fine?Fine?Troy she isn't showing any feeling she is faking all me she is hurting deep need to help her Troy, please Troy I want my little cousin I used to know back."

Troy sighed and looked over at Gabriella who was giggling and that Gabriella is when he looked deep in her eyes as Gabriella looked at him to deeply in the saw saw saw that she was hurt and needed his best best friend who was always there for nodded and looked back at Sienna.

"I'll do anyhing to get Gabriella back."Sienna smiled big at Troy."Thanks thanks..."


	7. Chapter 7 Meet Cupcake

**Untill You're Mine – Meet Cupcake**

I hated when their was was awfull Silent.'Cause you could even hear all the little made me so calm but nervouss at the same time especially here sitting next to Troy… I glanced quickly at my right as I saw him staring out the window, really deep in thoughts.I was also really woried because he was the whole day acting really would stare at me the whole time like he was waiting for me to do or say didn´t also say much like he used to.I sighed as we were almost at my , you are probably wondering why I am going to my place with Troy. While no ones at Shar's place so…He had to stay over at would be a whole night…I glanced back at Troy but still he was looking out the window.I was thinking of what I could say to him but he already interrupted me with a question which made my heart pound fast.

"Why did you left? " I quickly took a glance at Troy as I saw him still staring out of the window. Why did he ask that all of a sudden? I was so scared and didn't know what to say as I kept my stare on the road. I was trying to think fast of what I could say. But all the answers in my head seemed so stupid and silly and I was overreacting and Troy was still waiting for my answer think Gabriella. THINK FAST !

"So… "Troy said as he turned his head towards me and studied my expression made me more nervous. But I was really good at hiding my feelings so…

"For my singing career, of course... "As I smiled proudly of myself. But Troy didn't stop at all. I bet it was just the beginning of a bug of question…

"So why didn't you say goodbye? Why didn't you even say a thing? " I sighed I knew he would ask that soon. And I knew that I should be honest but I couldn't. I just couldn't tell him the truth…

"It's easy to say hello, but it's hard to say goodbye…" I said softly. Not looking at him scared for his reaction.

Troy scoffed. "Bullshit! "I sighed.

"We both know that you left for another reason Gabriella. "Auwth! He said my full name that's not a good sign. I took a quick glance at him. He looked really confused but also a little angry. And I could also see that his blue eyes weren't blue anymore like they used to. But more grey. I sighed again. He was right…But I couldn't tell him that. So I kept silent.

"What? Now you won't answer? Do you hate me that much? "Troy asked frustrated. I bet he was angrier right now.

"What did I do to deserve this? Was I that bad as a best friend for you? Wasn't I good enough? "I groaned frustrated. First he thinks I hate him and that he wasn't a good enough best friend what the heck was wrong with him ?Why did he has so much questions in all of sudden ?

"Answer me Gabriella? Why are you being like this right now?"He said giving me a little push on my right shoulder.

"What do you want from me, Troy?"I asked frustrated. As I speed up the car and gave him a cold glare.

"I want answers, honest answers.I won't stop until you give me those."I groaned.

"I won't answer you're stupid questions, Troy."I snapped at him.

"Of course you won't answer them because you don't want to be honest with me…"He said and he knew he was playing with fire right now.

"Damn it, Troy! I already told you the truth." I screamed as I parked the car in front of the house and looked at him. He was also angry like I was right now. Looking at him angrier and frustrate than ever...

"Don't you trust me?"And right now I knew I had him trapped. He couldn't say 'no' right now…

Troy sighed and I could see the blue in his eyes coming slightly back.

"I just have the feeling that you left me to get rid of me. And it even feels like you don't want me here."He said softly and I felt the anger leaving slightly. As I smiled softly. He was hurt and confused. I could see it in his eyes.

"I don't, Troy. I was just too scared to say goodbye. So I just left and I'm really sorry for that, Troy. I never meant to make you feel so upset."Troy smiled softly.

"It's okay."I smiled back as I opened the door.I could hear Troy following after me as he closed the door.I walked up to the door and opened followed me as he closed the door behind him.

"AAAAH !" I burst out in giggles as I revealed the light and saw Troy against the wall while Cupcake was sniffling at Troy's pants.I could see his shocked reaction on his face calming down and returning back to his normal expression.

"Calm down, it's just Cupcake"I said between giggles as he glared at me before he looked down at the barking little dog in front of was a girl and was a blonde dog with chocolate brown eyes, lighter than mines.

"You could have told me you had a dog…"Troy said glaring at me before smiling at the dog wich was barking happily around Troy.

I smiled."Sorry I forgot about that."I said honestly while looking at Cupcake who was really happy to see Troy.

"So for how long do you have her?"Troy asked me as he hung his jacket and followed me into the living room while is was being followed by Cupcake.

I fell tiredly on the couch."Shar gave it to me 3 years ago on my birthday."Troy sat down next to me while I secretly shoved away from him.

"Oh, and how old is she now?"Troy asked while Cupcake jumped on his lap and started licking his chuckled and brushed his hand on her head.

I just kept smiling.I never saw Cupcake being so happy around someone she just met."She's 3 years old.I got her when she was a puppy as I smiled at Cupcake.

"And why a puppy?I mean it's Sharpay…"Troy said honest.I know it's a little weird that Shar gave me a would more guess a purse or jewerly as present but not a there was a special reason for wanted to give me something that could keep me in company after all I didn't had Troy anymore by my side and I missed him so much that it broke my couldn't take it anymore and gave me I couldn't tell Troy instead I said…

"Just to keep me company."Troy nodded silently in respond.I knew Troy didn't believe me but he neither didn't bug me about to avoid another fight or something like that.

After an awkward silent I burst out in giggles.

"What?"Troy asked looking at me confused as Cupcake also looked at me staring with his cute puppy dog though she wasn't a puppy anymore.

"You should have seen your face…"Troy groaned as he pushed me playfully and I just kept giggling while Cupcake jumped on my lap and started barking happy.

"I'll get you back."Troy said as he glared at me while I kept laughing out my but.

* * *

Ugh I couldn't sleep.I glanced at my right as I saw my clock telling me its 02:43."Seriously!" I said sarcastic as I pushed my pillow on my face trying to get back to after a long silent I groaned again and got out of my bed walking downstairs.I entered the kitchen and turned the light on I jumped back as I shrieked.

"Jeez, Troy…Seriously."Troy had a goovy smile on his face as he chuckled.I bited softly my bottom lip as I saw he was only wearing a pair of black shorts with a bleu in that he looked hot.I got interupted in my thought as Troy talked.

"Sorry I didn't meant to scare you…"I smiled and walked to the fridge to pull out some milk as I poured it in my glass.

"It's okay…"Troy smiled back.

" Do you want some milk?"Troy shook his head as I sat next to him with some space between us around the kitchen table.

"No, it's 't that my shirt?"Troy said pointing at the long grey shirt I was wearing.I blushed looking at myself as I nodded.

"I knew that I lost I didn't knew that you had it…"I blushed again as I stared at him trying to hide my cheecks while placing my hands on both my cheecks.

"Sorry.I will wash it and give it back."Troy just chuckled and shook his head.

"No,it's can keep it. by the lookes better on you."I smiled.

"Thanks…"I blushed …

"Do you mind me staying over?"Troy asked softly after a long down at a sleeping Cupcake.

"Of course not."I lied…

"Good. Because I really didn't wanted to go to Shar's placeThey would probably bring their day-date into bed too."Toy said chuckling to himself as he stood up and placed his empty glass of milk in the sink.I just giggled softly to myself.

"You didn't get it, didn't you?"Troy asked Gabriella as he smiled.

Gabriella stopped giggling as she looked at Troy and sighed.

"Nops."Troy smiled bigger and chuckled as he saw Gabriella shaking her head.

"You never understood a thing whenever me and the gang joked about sex…"Gabriella blushed as she looked at her hands.

"It's okay…"Troy said as he pulled her head back up so she could meet his felt her heart beat faster as she saw Troy standing so close to could even feel his breath softly tickling her shook her head at the thought and took a step back.

Troy smiled softly as she saw Gabriella taking a step thought Gabriella wasn't used of being around Troy that's what made her so nervouss and distant from only he knew…

"I meant by that that they would have sex when they get back."Gabriella nodded as she placed the milk back in the fridge.

"It's okay.I just don't think that much of that I mean I don't have find the right one yet so why would I already think about that…"Troy shook his head and chuckled.

"You're not telling me that you're a virgin right."Gabriella blushed as she looked down at her that's when it clicked in Troy's was still a virgin! OMG!

"Is that a bad thing?"Gabriella asked insecure as she looked at could see she was a little was even happy to see Gabriella acting like that it felt like the old Gabby was coming slightly back.

"No I think it's a good thing you know.I had my first time also with Sam.I trusted her and loved her and knew she was the one for me."Gabriella could taste jealously in her mouth as she tried to hide that! She didn't had to know he had his first time with that that that… Urgh…

"It's just you had your first kiss before me so I thought you would also…"

Gabriella chuckled."Have my first time before you."Troy nodded and blushed a little.

Gabriella giggled as she could see him blush a little."Why are you blushing?"

Troy looked up and stopped blushing."Well you know I had my first kiss with you."

Gabriella smiled softly as she remembered it too."That's true."

Gabriella took her glass from the table passing Troy by and placed it in the she turned around she could see Troy standing really close infront of same way they were a minute could feel her heart beating really fast and tried to pull back but she couldn't after all she was standing infront of the sink ! Gabriella damned in her as she tried to ignore Troy's lips wich where curling into a cheecky smile.

"You could have your first time with me because after all I had my first kiss with you…"Gabriella tried to relax and thought he was just playing around as she pushed Troy with her hand on his they were ignoring the feelings that were rushing through each other veins just by that touch.

"Really funny,As if you would cheat on Sam…"Gabriella said while Troy wrapped his hands around Gabriella's arms as he pulled her closer to him.

"She doesn't have to Tom who didn't know I had my first kiss with you while you guys were dating…"Troy whispered huskily into her right felt many butterflies flying thru her belly as she bited her bottom didn't look like he was should I say?Should I push him away or should I agree with it. Bacause it really doesn't seem like he's joking.

Troy burst out in laughs."Gotcha! You should have seen your face!"Troy mimicked Gabriella.

"I told you, I would get you back."Troy said as she pushed him off and walked towards the stairs.

"Ella?"Troy asked concerned as he stopped her.

"I was just joking with need to be mad…"Gabriella smiled softly.

"Sure, I just don't want to stop you from having a cold shower after all your little man needs some attention."Troy looked quickly down in shock and scold as he saw that Gabriella was joking with him.

"Night, Troy! Oh and Gotcha back"Gabriella yelled from up the stairs as she closed the door behind chuckled as he walked up the stairs going to his bed.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were sitting in Gabriella's room watching Beauty and the was in 'ahh' and 'oooh'.Troy was staring bored at they really had to watch THAT ! Troy said annoyed in his he couldn't blame Gabriella because the other week they had watch X-Men and that was Troy's choice and this time it was Gabriella's time to chose; Beauty and the sighed again as he could hear Gabriella say "Aww so sweet".Troy looked at Gabriella she had her knees against her chest with her arms wrapped around her her eyes were concentrating on the screen as she had a little smile playing on her was almost 14 and she looked so pretty as a already turned 14 on his birthday; 18 october. Gabriella's birthday was on December the 14 not so far from Troy' smiled softly as he looked at Gabriella she was so shy but crazy at the same that's why Troy accepted Gabriella immediately as his best looked back at the screen as he saw them kissing in the rain._

_He looked back at Gabriella who was almost in couldn't blame was after all her favorite movie out all of the disney movies._

"_That's so beautiful."Gabriella whispered softly to herself as she turned her head to Troy who rolled his eyes._

"_Sure…What's so cute about them kissing each other in the rain?"Gabriella sighed and played with a lock of her hair softly._

"_It's just so romantic how Belle could fall in love with the because he is a beast or because he is ugly but she loved him for who he really was inside.'Cause even the ugly beast was beautiful from the I bet the kiss felt really romantic too."Gabriella then chuckled._

"_Well, you wouldn't know because you never had your first that's why you don't understand all this."Troy rolled his eyes._

"_That's because I'm waiting for the right one?"Troy stated more as a question._

_Gabriella giggled."Sure, Troy…"_

_Troy groaned frustrated."Why did you had your first kiss then?"_

"_Because I wanted to.I'm in love with Tom and I trust him. I feel good around why wouldn't I kiss him and tell him in other words I love him."Gabriella sighed looking at Troy._

"_But you wouldn't understand after all you never had your first will just have to wait to find someone you trust.'Cause that's the important thing in a relationship, in every kind of we need to trust each other so we can be best 's also a really important thing in a relationship between two people who are in love; Trust"Gabriella said after looking at the movie a she saw the beast transforming back in a handsome prince._

_After a long silent Troy spoke up."Ella?"_

_Gabriella smiled looking at Troy as she heard him say her nickname wich only he had for could see Troy was nervouss and that he wanted to ask something was scared to ask her but she knew he would ask anyway.'Cause like Gabriella said;Trust is the important thing in every kind of Troy did trusted Gabriella like she did trust him._

"_Do you trust me?"Gabriella smiled a comforted smile._

"_Of course, Troy."Troy smiled back as he placed his hand behind his head nervously._

"_Can—Can I trust you?"Gabriella giggled as he was being so though Troy was already a still she thought Troy was cute._

"_Sure, why not.I never gossiped a secret of don't you trust me?"Gabriella asked unsure of what Troy was trying to say…_

"_No, no, it's not like that it's just that…"Troy said shaking his head and gulped a didn't understood a thing of what Troy was trying to she said something wrong in her speech of trust?_

"_Then what is it?"Gabriella asked taking Troy's hands in hers as she smiled softly assuring him everything is looked nervously up in her eyes._

"_You said that you had your first kiss with Tom Because you trusted him…"Gabriella nodded Troy returned looking back at his hands._

"_Well, I trust you so I thought that I could well have my first kiss with you?"Troy said looking back at Gabriella's widened eyes as she pulled her hands back._

"_I'm sorry I know it's stupid 'cause you are with Tom and then it would be like cheating and-"Gabriella interupted him._

"_No,no,no.I just didn't think you would like to have your first kiss with me."Gabriella said blushing looking at her hands._

_Troy smiled."Of course.I mean you are my best friend and I trust you that you won't laugh at me that I'm bad at kissing or something like that."Troy said soflty looking at Gabriella's red face wich was turning back to her normal color._

_Gabriella smiled softly a little shy."Uhm,…Thanks?"She said more like a smiled back._

"_But still we can't because you're dating Tom…"Troy said as she though she was really excited to feel Troy's lips against she was also a little scared 'cause it would make things complicated then Gabriella got an idea…_

"_What if this is just 'Your best friend helping you out with something' Tom doesn't have to know…"Troy smiled softly._

"_Would you do that for me?"Gabriella nodded softly._

"_Of course you are my best friend.I would do anything for you…Just because you're scared to have your first kiss."Gabriella giggles as Troy glared at her._

"_And I still don't know why I wanted you to be my best friend."Troy said but he knew just really had it was when she rolled her eyes or when she didn't really know except that he loved her as his bestes friend in the whole world._

"_So shall we?"Gabriella asked after her little burst out and she looked at Troy smiling face wich was becoming a little nervouss._

"_Uhm,…I guess."Troy said fumbling with his fingers._

"_I just don't know what I should do…"He said staring at his best smiled as she could see that Troy was a little nervouss for their first thought Gabriella thought he was so cute when he was nervous and THE HANDSOME TROY BOLTON OF SCHOOL WICH EVERY GIRL FELL FOR WAS SHY TO KISS HIS BEST FRIEND and giggled in her head as she thought about that._

"_Well you just have to kiss me and then do what you think is right to do…"Gabriella said a didn't even know how you had to just go with the flow…_

_Troy nodded nervouss and gulped as he saw Gabriella slowly leaning took all his strenght and started too lean in too looking at her eyes as they where slowly closing and then he looked at her pink kissable were surely kissable he thought in his head as he slowly closed his eyes and prepared to kiss those gorgeose lips of as they came in contact the two off them felt butterflies fly through their body and fireworks shoot through their softly pecked her lips and then tried to push his tongue inside her mouth but before he already pushed him._

"_Eww, Troy!" Troy looked in shock as he saw Gabriella being disgust by him and felt a little hurt by her outburst but instead he didn't show it._

"_What?"He said as he spitted a little as she looked back at Troy trying to subside her 'Eww face'._

"_You aren't supose to dug your tongue in my mouth without permission."Troy looked more confused and felt thought everything went could even still remember Gabriella's were so soft and gently and taste like badly wanted to kiss her again._

"_What should I do then?Gabriella can I please stick my tongue in your mouth?"Troy said sighed as she didn't wanted to fight about a stupid kiss._

"_No, you're supposed to lick my under lip and then I would open my mouth and you would let your tongue slip inside my to be like the kiss to be gentle but still passionate…"Troy sighed._

"_I'm sorry,but you didn't tell me that."Gabriella smiled._

"_I'm sorry I forgot."Troy smiled back as he slowly lean in._

"_Mind if I try again."Gabriella shook her head before she felt Troy's lips again against the two of them could already feel the familiar feeling rushing through their time Troy soflty licked her bottom smiled softly before slightly opening her mouth and let Troy's tongue slip inside her mouth making his way towards they made contact Troy felt Gabriella's arms making slowly his way around his he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up on his he thought about what Gabriella said and was just going with the sat on his lap while Troy wrapped his arms around her tongue were battling with each other a new feeling created in each hearts a feeling they never felt for each other before.A feeling that found place to stay forever in their oxygen became pulled away from each other and rested their heads against each still sitting on his lap as they were trying to catch their regular breath again._

"_Wow..."Troy said as Gabriella nodded with her head on his shoulder breathing on his neck._

"_I know…"Gabriella said while she could feel her heart beat faster._

"_What do you think?"Troy asked shyly and happy that his head was burried between her neck so she couldn't see him blush._

_Gabriella smiled softly knowing what Troy was talking about."I think that every girl would beg to kiss you…"Troy smiled as he hugged Gabriella._

"_Thanks,You're the bestes friend ever…"Gabriella felt butterflies in her her cheecks began to get was from that moment Gabriella fell for her best friend in other hand Troy didn't knew that he also fell for her as he kept pushing this strange feeling was scared that he felt so attracted by his best that he wanted to kiss her that he was falling for her without knowing that she was also falling for him…_

**This was it then.I hope you guys loved it.I'm sorry it ook so long time to upload it all on I'll try to update soon the next chapter for you for the wait but I wish I could also get more reviews from you guys.I'm also thinking about starting a new story named ; Memories full of secrets .I will think about when I can start that story.I also need to make a trailer so…But thanks for reading my story !**

**XXX from Truttebelx3**

**P.S. Check also my youtube account and my banner of Untill You're Mine on my profile page.**


	8. Chapter 8 Second Chance  I'll Always

**Heej Guys!I'm Really really sorry that it took for me so long to post this chapter. That's because I've been really busy these days. But I made a special long chapter for you guys! Hope you like it and that you forgive me.**

**Until You're Mine – Second chance (part1)**

**The sun was shining warm on my exhausted body, as I felt it shining bright on my eyes. I yawned tiredly and tried to open my eyes as it felt so difficult to open them. I pushed my self up on the bed in a sitting position. Before I could crawl out my bed I heard my telephone ringing. With a slightly annoyed groan I grabbed my phone as quickly as I could to stop the annoying sound.**

"**Hello?" I said with an annoyed tone. Who the heck calls so early?**

"**Morning 'Sunshine'!" I heard Sienna say with a sarcastic tone.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Why are you calling me so early?"**

"**If 12 o clocks means early to you, I wonder what noon means."My eyes opened wide open and looked up at my clock as it showed that it was 12:03.**

"**Fuck…"I muttered and got as fast as possible out my bed.**

**Sienna giggled as she heard me swore which made me a little irritated."I guess you forgot our appointment."**

**I rolled my eyes as she asked me that and answered with a sarcastic tone." No, I just wanted to dump you and spend some more time with Troy-boy here."**

**Sienna giggled once again." Wow, what's with the attitude?" I sighed as I felt guilty that I was talking like that to my auntie. I got dressed into my bathrobe and tied my hair up in a messy bun.**

"**Sorry, it's just that I went late to bed last night. I couldn't even sleep knowing that Troy was sleeping one room next to me…"I could here Auntie Sienna gasp. And I smiled a little. I wished I could see her face right now it would look so ridiculous. **

"**Did you let Troy sleep in your house?" I giggled hearing Sienna's shocking tone over the phone. I wished I could see her face right now. She would look so funny. Sienna has always got these funny faces…**

"**Yes, it was h****im on the street****because****Chad****and****Sharpay****were not home yet****or****he**** sleeping at my place.**

"**Wow, I never thought you would actually go for option two."I giggled once again as I heard Sienna sigh relieved. **

"**So, when are you ready to meet me?" I run my fingers through my hair as I thought how long it would take to get Troy as fast as possibly out my house and to be ready to meet Sienna.**

"**Uhm, what's the time, again?" I asked as I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.**

"**It's 12 o' clock." I nodded and thought for a moment.**

"**Meet me at 2 o' clock." I grabbed a glass of orange juice and took a sip.**

"**Okay, I'll see you later!" I smiled and placed the glass on the kitchen table.**

"**Sure." I hung up the phone and looked out the window.**

"**Looks like it's going to be a shinning day…"I whispered to myself.**

"**You know, talking to yourself is the first step towards madness." I turned around and saw Troy leaning against the kitchen door. He was wearing his white shirt with his black pants which he wore last he looked really hoooot! I turned my head back and glanced at the floor. Finding it easier then his eyes which were now boring holes on my head.**

"**And pointing something out on someone is the first step to be a know-it-all." I bite back. I heard Troy chuckle and walk up to the fridge. I could feel a cold breeze wrap around me as he passed me by. His cologne was entering my nose. I felt butterflies in my stomach just by the little thing that he did without knowing it. I felt my cheeks warm up when I realized we were alone in this house. Ughh… Stop it Gabriella. You don't like him like that anymore. You're so much better without him! REMEMBER! Troy interrupted my thoughts as he sat down next to me eating some cereal. I swallowed and pushed the feelings away.**

"**So, I just remembered that I've an appointment today. So do you mind if-"**

"**If I come with you? Nops! No problem." Troy said interrupting my sentence with a small smile and continued eating his cereal. I narrowed my eyes.**

"**No I was actually wondering if you mind-"**

"**Bringing me back to Chad's place?" Troy asked looking up at me and narrowed his eyes. He looked a little hurt.**

**I swallowed and looked back at the table and started playing with the hem of my bathrobe. I didn't mean to hurt this is so difficult. I looked back at him. His eyes were so soft and blue. They were so gentle and calm. They even made me calm and almost fall for it. But before I could even change my mind I looked away. **

"**Uhm, actually yeah..." I looked back at him as I saw him studying his cereal. I bite my bottom lip. Damn! I really hurt him that bad? It felt like hours as the silent moment past by. But in reality it didn't even last 7 seconds. I tried to think of something to make him feel better but everything pointed me to spend more time with him. I bet that Troy was even remarking that I was pushing him away from me. I took a deep breath and said something I knew I would regret after saying it out loud.**

"**But,** **in two days I have an interview and I have to bring the most important people to me with me. And if you want you can come too?" Troy's head shot up the moment he heard my last sentence. His eyes were this time softer and curious and a little enthusiastic and unsure.**

"**Are you sure you want me to come?" I sighed and pushed a strand hair that was hanging in front of my face behind my ear. I stood up and placed the glass into the sink. I turned around and came face to face with Troy who was standing in front of me with an uncertain glance. I took a deep breath and smiled softly. Who was I kidding? Even if I was in love with Troy and he hurt my feelings without even knowing it. Troy was my best friend and has the right to come along. So it wouldn't be a big deal to bring him with me. It's not as if I would fall for him again, right?**

"**Yep, I'm sure."Troy smiled softly back and I could see his eyes shining with happiness.**

"**Great!"Damn, what those eyes does to me.**

**The coffeeshop door opened and revealed aunt Sienna standing there she was wearing a summer dress with ballerinas. They were her favorites. I remember shopping with her. She wanted to buy some shoes. After 3 hours searching for the perfect shoes, auntie Sienna fell in love with those ballerinas and bought them as quickly she could. **

"**Why are you so late?" Was the first question that I got out of my mouth as Sienna took a seat in front of me. She rolled her eyes and smiled while placing her purse next to her.**

"**And that came out of the mouth of the woman who forgot the appointment." I rolled my eyes and smiled back.**

"**Is that the reason why you're late?"Sienna stared at me and placed her both hands on the table.**

"**Yep and besides it's only 2:18." She said while pointing at her watch. I chuckled and took a glance around the coffee shop. I saw a young lady serving a milkshake with two straws to a couple. The lady was young and looked like she would probably be 19 years old. After smiling politely at the couple she made her way towards our table and smiled as soon she saw me staring at her. I smiled softly back.**

"**Hello, what can I get for you?" Sienna turned her head towards the young woman and smiled back.**

"**I would like to have a stracciatella ice cream." The girl nodded and scribbled something quickly in the little notebook she was holding.**

"**And you miss?" She asked me after scribbling in her notebook.**

"**I would like to have the same."She smiled politely and closed her notebook.**

"**I will be right back with your orders." And with that she disappeared as I looked back at Sienna. Who stared back at me.**

"**So how did you got Troy out your house?"**

**I rolled my eyes. I knew it that she would ask me that! Typical auntie Sienna. Especially when it's about Troy. I smiled a little at the thought of Troy. The way he looked when I told him he could come along to the interview. He looked like a little kid smiling brightly on Christmas. I guess he was happy that I was trying to let him in. He was hoping to have a second chance to be friends again. I narrowed my eyes at the thought. Should I be friends with Troy again. I mean it's not as if I will fall for him again. He has Sam now and I will hopefully find my true love soon. Or shouldn't I take that big risk? And about two weeks he will marry Sam, so I don't even have any chance. What if I fall in love with him again and he will dump me in the end marrying Sam. Maybe it isn't a good idea to become friends ag-.**

"**Okay, seriously. When are you going to answer my question?" I got interrupted in my thought by Sienna who looked slightly annoyed. I giggled a little when I realized that I was so deep in my thoughts that I forgot to answer her question.**

"**Sorry, Sienna… I uhh, I made a promise to him when he left…" I said the last part a little quiet. Scared for Sienna's reaction. She can make a really big thing about something little.**

"**What?" She asked shocked a little too loud. I looked around the shop. And saw some people staring. See I told you…**

"**Shhhh, the whole world doesn't have to know what we are talking about!" I said a little mad. Sienna looked a little guilty.**

"**Sorry, it's just a little shock that you promised Troy something. What did you promised him by the way?" I bit my bottom lip before saying it out loud. Scared how it would sound by saying it out loud. What I promised Troy.**

"**That he could come to the interview…"Sienna gasped in shock. I sighed a little relieved that she didn't scream this time. After a moment I giggled by her shocked expression.**

"**You what?" She whispered shocked…**

**I giggled again. It wasn't a big deal to invite Troy, right?**

"**Chill, I'm just trying to be… nice" I said a little confused by the choice of my word.**

"**Okay, this is just a little bit shock." Sienna said after a time looking shocked. This time she tried to hide her shock with a small smile but I could see that she still was a little confused by my action.**

"**I wasn't that bad!" I said with a chuckle. Sienna narrowed her eye brows as I said that.**

"**Sure even though I remember your words when we only said his name. 'Don't say his name in my presence'. "Sienna said with a voice trying to sound like an angry me. I giggled a little and knew she was right.**

"**So, maybe I was overreacting…" Sienna stared at me confused again.**

"**Okay, who are you? And what have you done with my cousin?" I giggled again. And Sienna followed my example. The young lady came bringing our ice creams and left after saying a quick 'Here are your ice creams'.**

"**Your cousin is still here. She is just trying to take a risk in life."I said after a moment. Sienna smiled and took my hand in hers.**

"**Tell her that I'm here for her when she needs me."I smiled back and nodded.**

"**Thanks, auntie Sienna." I said after smiling warmly back. Sienna gave me a quick hug and turned back to serious. I took a bite of my ice cream.**

"**Good, now about the appointment." I nodded thinking in my head. Maybe it was a good decision to give Troy and I another shot without falling in love. Maybe this could work out. And I have people around me to do this. Maybe I wasn't meant to fall in love with Troy and was fate giving me another chance to make things right with Troy. Yeah, I think that's the reason. And I promise myself today to make things right.**

**When Sienna reveals her diary from her purse she explains the good news and the reason why we had to meet."I've talked with Jesse's manager and we thought about you guys making a video clip about your song." **

**I grew shocked."No, way !" Sienna nodded excited.**

"**Way, way!"After she said that I squealed a little people looked at us in the coffeeshop but this time I didn't mind. I was only thinking about the good news Sienna had just told me about. I was going to record a video with THE JESSE MCCARTNEY ! **

"**Thanks, Sienna!" Sienna grinned back.**

"**You're welcome, girl!" I giggled before taking another bite of my ice cream. It seems like my day actually turned right. I was still smiling as I was eating my ice cream watching Sienna telling me everything. She was also excited maybe even to excited because she didn't eat much of her ice cream. I laughed at the thought. I have a really crazy auntie!**

**Until You're Mine – I'll Always Remember You (part2)**

**Did you ever felt lost? Just really lost? Like you don't even know who you are. Or you don't know what to do. And people will tell you that you changed. That you aren't the boy or girl they used to know. Which will make you insecure about yourself. And then you've got two options. Option 1: You've noticed that you really changed and that everyone was right so you'll try to change back to who you really are. Option 2: You know that you're changed and you don't care about what everyone else think because you wanted to change into that. Or in my case Option 3: You don't even realize that you changed that much. Because you just made some little promise to yourself to never fall in love again with your best friend and to never get your heart broken. To stand strong and not lose yourself. But when the past hit you in the face. You don't know what to do anymore. So you just try to do what you think is right to do at the moment. Without thinking what will come next because that will just make you more worried.**

**So that's what I did. I gave me and Troy another chance and invited Troy over to come to the interview with me. I don't really know where this will bring us. Or should I say bring me. But it felt good at the moment…**

**I grabbed my mascara and applied a bit on my eye lashes. Looking back at the mirror, I started to ask myself again questions. I thought about yesterday, when I and Jesse made our video clip. It was pretty fun. I really like Jesse he is sweet and kind. He's always so gentle and doesn't want to jump on things. He makes me smile and blush when he calls me beautiful. I smile as I think about Jesse. Maybe fate was giving me Jesse instead of Troy. Maybe Jesse is the one. He's actually perfect. Sienna said that she liked him too. She thinks he's a nice boy and that maybe I can go for it. Maybe this is the way to let go off my past and start all over again. Yeah and I will start today. As I'm going with everyone to the interview. I'll show everyone that I'm back. Maybe not as the same Gabby who fell in love with her best friend. But I'll come back as Gabriella that looks like the old Gabby. I smile at myself, looking in the mirror, knowing that everything would go great.**

"**Gabby, are you coming?" I heard Sharpay scream my name so I quickly grabbed my purse and closed the door while I walked out of my room after turning the light off.**

"**Yeah!" I scream back to Sharpay to assure her. I walked bravely down the stairs. Knowing that I made a good decision. Without doubting about anything.**

**As I came downstairs I saw everyone looking surprise at me. Knowing that something was different about me. I saw Calvin smiling warmly at me, Sienna grabbing her jacket while staring at me, Sam putting her heels on, Chad walking through the hall way, Sharpay walking up to me and Troy was standing there staring at me. I couldn't really read his expression but I knew that also he was a little surprised and confused especially when I gave him a little smile. This time a real smile. Troy smiled back and this time I didn't see hurt in his eyes but instead happiness and Sharpay finally reached me she stared at me and smiled warmly al me as a real best friend should do.**

"**Are you okay?" I tore my eyes away from Troy and smiled back at Sharpay. My true best friend the one that has always been there for me. I wonder if she ever got tired off me. I smiled proudly and hugged her which surprised her. Mostly it would be her giving me a hug. But this time it was me assuring my best friend that I was truly ready.**

"**Better than ever!" Sharpay hugged me back and then let go off me. While smiling proudly at me. Knowing what I was trying to do. As we turned around everyone was looking at us. Waiting till we could go.**

"**Okay, let's go everyone!" Sharpay yelled enthusiast and as a cue, everyone started to leave my house as I was the last one and closed the door behind me. I turned around after closing the door and came face to face with Troy.**

**He looked at me and gave me one of his cheesy smiles.**

"**Are you ready?" I chuckled and pushed Troy playfully.**

"**Of course I am." Troy also chuckled. And with that we walked towards the three cars on my porch that will bring us to the studio.**

**Here we were. Waiting in a long hall way. Before Ellen was going to represent me. I was a little nervous but not that much. Because I was used to this. I glanced back at the others while some people were adding them some make-up. They were sitting back stage because they were going to come up a little later after me.**

"**Our first star is our talented singer who we haven't seen in a while. She started singing since she could talk but got famous in the world when she moved 3 years ago to New York…" Gabriella heard Ellen speak and took a quick glance at Sharpay who gave her a thumb up. Gabriella smiled back and took a quick breath.**

"…**here comes Gabriella Montez!" Gabriella puts on a brave smile before walking up on the stage. She could see everyone screaming and cheering her name while she did a little dance on the music that was playing. Gabriella guessed it was; that's what makes you beautiful by One Direction. Ellen stood up and danced along with her to the music. When the music stopped. Gabriella giggled and gave Ellen a friendly hug.**

"**Hello Gabriella, it's good to see you back." Gabriella smiles and sits on the chair.**

"**Yeah, it's good to see you too." She replied as Ellen also sat down next to her on a chair between them a little table.**

"**You like One Direction too?" Gabriella smiles.**

"**Yeah, I think they are pretty cool. Especially this song, I love it. When it first came out, you could practically hear me sing it out loud under the shower."**

**Ellen chuckles. "Really?" Gabriella nodded.**

"**So, how have you been with your singing career?" Gabriella shrugs.**

"**Pretty good."**

"**Sure? Because I haven't heard any concert of you." Gabriella nods.**

"**I know, but in almost two weeks I'm having a concert in Albequerqe." Ellen looked enthusiastic.**

"**Really?" Gabriella nods.**

"**Yep!"**

**Ellen sighed relieved." Good, because my cousin have been bugging me to take her to one of your concert. I was praying to God that you were going to plan a concert soon." Gabriella laughs.**

"**Yeah, I'm also happy to finally do a concert. Especially in Albequerqe."Gabriella smiles.**

"**Why?" Ellen asked curious.**

"**That's my hometown. I was born there and lived there my whole life." Ellen nods.**

"**Oh that sounds cool. Are you going to visit some people there?"**

"**Yeah, my mom and old friends. I've really missed them, especially my mom. I haven't spoken to her in ages."**

**Ellen narrowed her eyes. "And what about your dad?" **

"**Oh, my parents are divorced so my dad doesn't live in Albequerqe."**

"**Okay…"Ellen nodded. Remarking she was asking to deep questions. So she tried to change subject.**

"**So Gabriella. I heard you've got some great friends on which you can count on." Gabriella nodded happily.**

"**Yeah, they are actually backstage."Ellen smiles.**

"**Well let's give it up for Gabriella's great friends!" Everyone started cheering again and Gabriella smiled looking towards the door she just came through. First Sharpay walked through than Chad, Calvin, Sienna and last Troy. As they came up, they all sat on the chairs next to Gabriella in the same order they walked in.**

"**So these are your famous friends?" Ellen asked Gabriella who smiled proudly.**

"**Yep."**

"**But don't I recognize some of them?" Gabriella giggled and nodded.**

"**Isn't that Troy Bolton the superstar of the Lakers?"**

**Troy laughed and put his right arm in the air. "Yep, that's me!"**

"**When were you planning to visit me again? It seems like you dumped me, after the last time I haven't seen you again!" The crowd laughed and Troy chuckled as he whipped his hair out of his eyes.**

"**No, I was just a little busy." He said smiling.**

"**And isn't that the famous Chad also from the Lakers?" **

**Chad chuckled and waved. "What's up?" **

**Everyone laughed. "I'm cool, dude! You doing it?" Ellen said trying to act cool which made everyone laugh harder.**

**Chad also laughed. "I'm doing it." Everyone burst out laughing again.**

"**So and isn't that the famous actress Sharpay Evans Chad's girlfriend?" Ellen said referring to Sharpay. The crowd cheered again and Chad laughed.**

**Sharpay smiled proudly, blushing a little. "Yep, that would be me!"**

"**So how are you, Sharpay? I heard you just came from shooting a movie named; Picture This?" Ellen asked interested.**

"**Yeah, that's true. I finally got to be a character of an ordinary girl who on her 18th birthday tries to make her dream come true."**

**Ellen nodded. "And how was shooting the movie?" **

**Sharpay nods. "It was great, really great."**

"**Okay well and who are you two's? It seems like I have never seen you before." Ellen said referring to Calvin and Sienna.**

"**I'm Sienna. Gabriella's auntie aka manager." Ellen nodded.**

"**You really do look like each other…" She said pointing at Gabriella.**

**Sienna laughed. "Yeah, moist people say that."**

"**No seriously. When you walked on stage the first thing I thought was; Hey isn't that Gabriella? Wait isn't she sitting here next to me?" Everybody laughs again.**

**While Sienna shakes her head and laughs.**

"**And you pretty boy. Are you Gabriella's boyfriends?" Calvin laughs.**

"**No, I'm Gabriella's best friend." Gabriella giggles.**

"**Are you sure because you really would look cute together…" Ellen said.**

**Calvin nods. "Positive."**

"**Not even friends with benefits?" Everyone laughed again.**

"**Ellen!" Gabriella glared playfully.**

"**What? You never know!" Ellen shrugged.**

"**So, enough about you guys. I think Gabriella is getting jealous for losing attention because of you guys. Sorry…" Everyone laughed again and Gabriella rolled playfully her eyes.**

"**So, Gabriella tell me, how did you made it did far?"**

"**Well, I guess if you really want something you should go for it. And I did go for it."**

"**So, singing has always been your biggest dream?"**

**Gabriella doubted. "Well, when I was little I did also tap dancing…" Gabriella confessed shyly.**

"**No way!" Ellen said surprised.**

**Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Way way!"**

"**So why did you stop?" Gabriella thought for a moment.**

"**I guess it wasn't really that kind of a big dream." She said honest.**

"**Okay. So Gabriella I've known you for like three or four years?" Ellen asked skeptical.**

"**Four years." Gabriella nodded.**

"**Yeah, I remember and you came here to your first interview."**

"**Yeah." Gabriella nodded also remembering.**

"**Weren't you nervous the first time?"**

"**Yeah, I remember practicing with my aunt which questions you would ask and what I should answer to not sound lame and everything. I was actually really nervous." **

**Ellen chuckled. "And are you still nervous?"**

"**Well sometimes. It depends on which mood I'm." Gabriella replied honest.**

**Ellen nodded. "Now tell me something about your amazing friends."**

"**Well, Sharpay has been my best friend since middle school." Gabriella said smiling at Sharpay who smiled back.**

"**Really and how did you guys meet?"**

"**Well, I first used to hang out with someone else. We were really close and he was my best friend." Gabriella looked at Troy who was looking at the ground knowing it was about him.**

"**And well we were always together at middle school. But then one day he was sick so I ended up alone that day. But then Sharpay noticed me and became friends with me."**

"**Aww so cute. That's really nice of you Sharpay. For keeping her company when she didn't had her best friend."**

**Sharpay giggles. "Thanks. It was worth it!" **

"**Awh isn't it cute how they became best friends. Common everyone give them some applause." Ellen screamed and everyone cheered. Gabriella giggled and rolled playfully her eyes at Sharpay who playfully stuck her tongue out to her.**

"**So, Gabriella, who was that best friend? Is it someone we know?" Ellen asked curious.**

**Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, it's actually Troy."**

**Ellen turned shocked to Troy.**

"**No way."**

**Gabriella giggles again. "Way way!"**

"**Is that true, Troy?" Troy smiled and nodded.**

"**Yeah, we have been best friends since forever."**

"**Wow, I didn't see that one coming. And now you're also going to tell me you met Chad also in middle school."**

**Troy nodded. "Actually, yes."**

"**Wow, so you guys have been friends since middle school."**

"**Yup!" They all nodded looking at each other.**

"**So how did you two met each other, Troy?"**

**Troy coughed a little. "Well, our parents were already friends since high school. They kept in contact and well that's how Gabriella and I met each other."**

"**So you guys, practically know each other since you were in diapers?" Gabriella nodded.**

"**Yeah." Troy said looking at Gabriella who looked at Ellen. And then looked also back at Ellen.**

"**That's even cuter then you two." Ellen said referring to Sharpay and Gabriella. Everyone laughed again.**

"**So Chad how did you met Troy? Was Gabriella sick and did you came to keep him company, like Sharpay did?" Everyone laughed.**

**Chad chuckled. "No, it actually all started with a little fight."**

**Ellen chuckled. "Well, tell us, Bro!" Everyone laughed again before Chad started to tell the story.**

"**So we were all in the same class and our homeroom teacher was Miss Dubois—-"**

**Sharpay interrupted him. "No, Chad. It was Miss Darbus."**

**Gabriella also spook up after what Sharpay said. "No that was in High school, Pay!"**

"**It was Dupont!" Troy said finally. Everyone looked at Troy and then nodded.**

"**Yeah, it was Dupont." Chad said. Ellen rolled her eyes and laughed a little.**

"**So she bought for her class three balls. An American football. A soccer ball and a basketball. Which we could play with. I was really excited to play with the basketball. I mean common she finally bought the ball so that I could play with it." Chad said reasonable and everyone chuckled.**

"**So, anyway. When the bell rang for break. I ran as fast as I could to take the ball. But before I could even touch it. Someone, who thought he was it, took it away!" Everyone laughed while Troy also laughed and shrugged.**

**Chad rolled his eyes. " I turned around to see the person he took my 'pride'! And came face to face with the future Lakers superstar." Everyone laughed again.**

"**But I didn't even know you wanted to play with it!" Troy said defending himself.**

**Chad turned around and glared at him. "Oh really? Then why did you say; No you can't play with us because you're too short, when I asked politely to play with you!" Everyone burst out in laughs. Even Ellen.**

"**Chad, were you short?" Ellen asked surprised while laughing.**

"**No and that's the thing what pissed me off. So I pushed him!" Everyone laughs.**

"**Oh, I think I remember that day! Was it that big fight and then-"Gabriella said remembering it also but Chad cut her off.**

"**Yeah, yeah. But I want to tell it!" Everyone laughed again as Chad wanted to tell the story. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Typical Chad.**

"**So, Troy became mad and also pushed me. And then the whole fight started. We forgot the ball and were fighting. Until Miss Dupont came and took the ball away."**

"**She was angry and said that she would give the ball that deserved to play with it! All because of someone who thought to be selfish. And I won't say any name!" Chad said. **

**Troy rolled his eyes. "That would be me." Everyone laughed again.**

"**So, Miss Dupont walked away with the ball. And Troy and I just stood there guilty. But then he turned around and the first thing he said is; it's all your fault if you just didn't push me instead of walking away then I would have the ball." Everyone laughed as Chad tried to act like Troy when he said that. Troy chuckled and shook his head.**

"**So I glared at him and scoffed. I thought about searching who had the ball to play with it. And guess once to know who had the ball."**

**Gabriella and Sharpay laughed. "We!"**

"**That's right." Chad nodded. "So, when I walked up to them to ask the ball. Dickhead came back!" Everyone laughed and Troy threw his hands up for dramatic effect.**

"**So, he walked up to Gabriella. I first thought pssh. As if they would give him that ball. 'Cause Gabriella and Sharpay were in those times pretty hard. You never could mess with them or it would be pain in the ass." Gabriella and Sharpay giggled. Knowing that Chad was right.**

"**But, yeah I guess they were best friends or something because Gabriella eventually gave Troy the ball. I looked shocked and saw Troy walking with a big smile on his face. But before he could even play with the ball, a voice stopped him."**

**Gabriella giggled, knowing that she was the one. **

"**Troy turned around and Gabriella told him that she changed her mind. He could only play with the ball if he could beat Gabriella and Sharpay with basketball." Everyone cheered.**

"**Wow, this sounds interesting." Ellen said interested.**

**Chad nodded. "Yeah, so Troy needed to find a partner but no one dared to play against those girls, except me of course. So dickhead didn't have a choice and asked me." Everyone laughed and Troy shook his head.**

"**So, we started to play. And I must say they were pretty good. And in the end, Troy and I won."**

"**Chad that isn't true, it was a tie!" Sharpay said while glaring at him.**

"**Really, Shar! Did you really had to burst my bubble!" Everyone laughed. And Sharpay giggled.**

**Chad rolled his eyes. "So it was a tie but after all I and Troy got to play with the ball, after all the girls were too tired to play with it."**

"**And now the best part." Troy said while nodding his head with a grin.**

**Chad rolled his eyes. "So in the end Troy told me I was really good and that he was sorry. I forgave him and then we played together. And became, yeah, best friends."**

"**Geez, what a story, Chad! You could have just told us the reason, not the whole story in details!" Ellen said dramatic. Everyone laughed.**

**Sharpay nodded. "But that's just Chad!" Everyone laughed again. Chad glared at Sharpay who shrugged.**

"**So how did you two got together."**

"**Well,-" But Sharpay cut Chad already.**

"**No, Chad, you will take hours to tell them!" Sharpay said confident.**

"**What?" Chad gasped and looked at Ellen who just nodded. Everyone laughed again. And Sharpay began to tell the story.**

"**So it was all because of Gabriella. She sang hook it up on a school party. She knew that Chad and I were crushing on each other but were too afraid to admit it to each other. So she sang hook it up which was about us and then Chad got finally the gut to ask me out." Gabriella giggled.**

"**Oh, is that true, Gabriella?" Ellen asked.**

"**Yeah, I wanted them to get together so. I had to do something!" Gabriella nodded.**

"**Wow, so all this time when I was singing that song under the shower, I was singing about them?" Ellen said surprised and pointed at Chad and Sharpay. Gabriella giggled and nodded.**

"**Yeah." Everyone laughed.**

"**Now, Gabriella back to you! Because I have the feeling you're getting jealous for losing attention again." Everyone laughs and Gabriella rolled playfully her eyes.**

"**Yeah, I was thinking when are they finally going to listen to THE superstar." Gabriella said with attitude while pointing at herself. Everyone laughed. **

"**Now tell me, superstar. How many albums have you already had?" Gabriella thought for a moment.**

"**Three." She said proudly.**

"**Wow, that's amazing and do you have any songs that you say; that is my favorite one that I sang." Ellen asked curious.**

**Gabriella thought about a song, but didn't want to tell them that one, so she said another one she also liked. **

"**I'll always remember you." Gabriella said content.**

**Ellen smiled. "Isn't that also the first sang you got famous with?"**

**Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, it was!" **

"**And I remember you telling me, there was a story behind it. Which story was it?" Ellen asked curious.**

"**Yeah." Gabriella said nodding then looking at Troy. **

"**It was about my best friend, when I had to leave Albequerqe to move into New York. I was afraid to say him goodbye. So I wrote a song in a letter and gave it to him, before I left. And when I came here to New York, I sang that song." Ellen saw Gabriella looking at Troy who also looked at Gabriella. And she saw the connection. There was something going on between these two she thought in her head. But when she wanted to ask something about it. She stopped herself thinking that it was something really deep, something really personal. And she couldn't ask them that. It was like it was some kind of secret they had, without knowing that they shared the same secret.**

"**Is it about, Troy?" Gabriella broke the eye contact with Troy and looked at Ellen.**

**She gulped and nodded. "Yeah!" She said honestly, with a small smile.**

"**Well, Gabriella let's here the song!" Ellen said giving her a micro.**

**Gabriella giggled and took the micro. "Okay."**

**The lights dimmed. While everyone cheered and the music started. And then you could hear her voice which Troy calls it a voice of an angel.**

_**I always knew this day would come**_

_**We would be standing one by one**_

_**With our future in our hands**_

_**So many dreams so many plans**_

**Troy closed his eyes as he remembered the song. She was right it was the letter she gave him, when she left. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.**

_**Flashback**_

_**It was New Year's Eve. And there was a party in Toy's house. Everyone was there, the whole school. Everyone was partying and dancing. They were having a great time. Except Troy, who was remarking that Gabriella was acting strange and nervous. He remembered her coming up to him. She wanted to tell her something important. But Sam interrupted her when she came and kissed Troy on the lips. They had been together for almost a year. And everything was great. But now Troy excused himself from Sam and tried to search Gabriella. He was worried about her. She was really acting strange. He looked everywhere and finally came to a stop. He saw Sharpay standing outside crying her eyes out. While Chad was hugging her and trying to comfort her. Troy knew immediately something was wrong. And it had to do with Gabriella. That's for sure. There are only three things Sharpay cries over. Her shoes, her family or her best friend; Gabriella Montez. Troy walked up to them and the first thing he said was.**_

"_**Where is Ella?" Sharpay turned around and Troy could see the tears running over her cheecks while she was holding on to Chad. Chad whispered something quickly that Troy couldn't hear. And then he left when Sharpay nodded as her respond.**_

_**Troy repeated his question again, while his heart was breaking as he knew that something was going on. Something with his Ella. "Where is she, Shar?" **_

_**Sharpay sniffled. "She left, Troy." Sharpay said simply but Troy couldn't understand it. What does she mean 'she left.' Troy asked himself while looking confused at Sharpay. He was hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. He was praying to God that did was just a lame joke even if it wasn't funny at all. But instead Sharpay revealed a paper in her hand and gave it to Troy.**_

"_**She told me to give you this." Troy looked shocked at Sharpay and then at the paper he took from her. Sharpay gave him a quick hug before leaving and said.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Troy. But you wouldn't understand if she told you why she left…" Troy didn't really heard what she said. He was too shocked, still looking at the paper. When Sharpay left, he opened it and started to read the letter. After reading the first 5 sentences he remarked that it was a song she wrote. A song she wrote about him. About their friendship. About goodbye. Troy felt his heart beating faster and his eyes staring to prickle. But he didn't stop. He didn't stop reading the letter. Even if it hurts him to read the letter, to know that she was saying goodbye, to know that she was leaving him, to know that this was the end of their friendship and that they might never see each other again. After the song he saw 3 more sentences that said.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Troy. I really am.**_

_**But maybe this is the best, for the both of us.**_

_**Love Ella"**_

_**He closed his eyes and let the tears freely run over his cheeks and that's when he knew for sure he just lost his best friend. Chad came up to him and gave him a manly hug, knowing that his friend was really hurt.**_

_**End of the flashback**_

_**(This is the rest of the song if you want to read it)**_

_**I always knew after all these years**_

_**There'd be laughter there'd be tears**_

_**But never thought I'd walk away **_

_**With so must joy but so much pain**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye **_

_**But yesterday's gone we've got to keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments**_

_**So glad I got to know you**_

_**The times that we had **_

_**I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you, **_

_**na na na na (3x)**_

_**Another chapter in the book**_

_**Can't go back but you can look **_

_**And there we are on every page **_

_**Memories I'll always save **_

_**Up ahead on the open doors,**_

_**Who knows where we're heading towards?**_

_**I wish you love**_

_**I wish you luck**_

_**For you the world just opens up **_

_**But it's so hard to say goodbye,**_

_**Yesterday's gone we've got to keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments**_

_**So glad I got to know you **_

_**The times that we had **_

_**I'll keep it like a photograph **_

_**And hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you. **_

_**All the days **_

_**That we had**_

_**All the good **_

_**All the bad**_

_**I'll keep them here inside **_

_**All the times **_

_**That we shared **_

_**Every place**_

_**Everywhere,**_

_**You touched my life **_

_**Yeah one day we'll look back **_

_**We'll smile **_

_**And we'll laugh **_

_**But right now we just cry, **_

'_**Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Yesterday's gone **_

_**We've got to keep moving,**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moment **_

_**So glad I got to know you, **_

_**The times that we had**_

_**I'll keep it like a photograph **_

_**And hold you in my heart forever **_

_**I'll always remember you **_

_**(na na na) Oh oh oh,**_

_**I'll always remember you you,**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

**Troy opened his eyes and faced the reality again. There she stood singing the song she wrote to him, about him, before it came famous in the world. Everyone applaud after Gabriella finished her song.**

"**That was really beautiful, Gabriella!" Ellen said smiling at her.**

**Gabriella nodded and gave the micro back to Ellen as she sat back down. "Thank you, Ellen."**

"**So, was this the song she wrote to you Troy?" Troy looked up at Ellen. And then smiled at Gabriella who was playing with her fingers and looking the other way.**

"**Yeah…" He said. "That's the one." Ellen nodded as everyone was silence. It was an awkward silence. So, Ellen changed the subject.**

"**So, Gabriella I've seen you hanging around with some guy." Ellen said mysterious to Gabriella while she looked confused and surprised. The public cheered enthusiast, wanting to know who.**

"**Which guy?" Gabriella asked.**

"**This handsome guy!" Ellen said pointing to the screen behind them were you could see Jesse And Gabriella walking out of starbucks.**

**Gabriella giggled and blushed a little. "Can't a girl have friends?" The public laughed.**

"**Yes, she can but I think that this boy is more than a friend to you. Because he came here today special for you to sing a song!" Ellen screamed enthusiastic and everyone cheered.**

**Gabriella looked amazed and looked around searching for Jesse. "What?"**

**And then she heard a music playing and saw Jesse walking up on stage. There formed a big grin on Gabriella's face as she heard Jesse sing the song. Gabriella remembered this song it was My Baby. She guessed Jesse chose to sing this song because Gabriella told him yesterday that that was one of her favorite song out of all his songs.**

_**She steps to the groove**_

_**Her body in tune**_

_**She stops the whole room**_

_**(She got to everybody)**_

_**The red of her lips**_

_**So hard to resist**_

_**The curve to her hips**_

_**(I gotta tell somebody)**_

**He finally walks up to her and take her hand to stand up so she could dance with him. Gabriella stood up blushing heavily and stood up to dance with him everyone cheered.**

_**I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa whoa**_

_**I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa whoa**_

_**Gotta make ya (my baby)**_

_**Wanna make ya (my baby)**_

_**Gotta make ya (my baby)**_

_**Wanna make ya (my baby)**_

_**Gotta make ya (my baby)**_

_**Wanna make ya (my baby)**_

_**Gotta make ya (my baby)**_

_**My baby**_

**And after the first refrain the music stops and Jesse holds her hand.**

"**Gabriella Montez, will you go on a date with me?" The public cheered.**

"**Say yes!" Sharpay screamed and Gabriella's head turned like a tomato. Everyone laughed and then Gabriella responded. Letting go of Troy and making a new start to heal her heart.**

"**Yeah, I would love to." Everyone cheered and there were balloons and everything everywhere while Ellen stood up.**

"**Well this was it then. Thanks for your present, Gabriella. And Jesse you sang good by the way." Ellen commented Jesse.**

"**Thanks, Ellen." He said giving Ellen a hug.**

**Gabriella smiled and took his hand in hers. Jesse smiled back as everyone was leaving and Ellen said goodbye to everyone. Jesse and Gabriella also walked off, out of the studio. While they where holding each others hands. Gabriella still blushed and was still surprised after what happened. She was really happy and knew that the decision she made to herself this morning, was the right decision.**

"**And by the way; You look beautiful." Gabriella looked up and stared in Jesse's eyes. They were blue but not like Troy's eyes. She felt a little disappointed. But pushed that weird feeling away and smiled. No, Gabriella! You have to let go! Move on! Start a new begin! She smiled back and kissed his cheek.**

"**Thanks, Jesse!" And that's when she knew, she had let go! **

**Or she thought she did!**

**So this was it then guys. I hoped you liked it. Oh, who am I kidding! You love it. Because I gave you a XL long chapter. Gabriella thinks she can let Troy go and move on with her life with Jesse. Of course we know better and know that that won't work. Troy and Gabriella are meant for each other and just need time to realize that. You also got a little flashback of when Gabriella left Troy. But the big question is; WHY DID SHE LEFT? I know I'm really mean to leave you guys at a cliffhanger but it was to tempting. Hahaha don't worry guys in the next chapter you'll maybe get to know a little more!**

**Love Truttebelx3**

**PS; Don't forget to review xD !**


	9. Chapter 9 The Date

**Heej Guys! I'm so so so so sorry that I took so long to post this chapter. But I promise I will post the next chapter faster than this time. Hope you like this next chapter. This will be more about Jesse and Gabriella. So here it goes!**

**Until You're Mine – The Date**

**It was 18:55. Almost time for my date with Jesse. And if you asked me if I was stressing out. While looking at me, Shar would call you blind. Yeah, I'm stressing so badly. If I should tell you the truth, it has been a long time since I have been on a date. The last date I can remember was with Tom, my last boyfriend in high school. We were together for 2 years. Cute, don't you think? Of course you do. And then after that kiss with Troy things went wrong. But I don't really want to think about bad memories right now. While I am stressing out as CRAZY! I heard the bell ring. And turned quickly with a gasp to the door as I saw Sharpay walking towards it.**

"**Chill! And go wear your heels. I'll tell him you'll be here in a sec." Sharpay said with a chuckle.**

**I smiled proudly and looked at my feet. "Thanks, Shar! You're the best!" I quickly ran up the stairs to get my heels and my purse that was lying on the bed. I stuffed some important stuff in my purse. Like my lip-gloss, mascara, phone, keys, money… I heard Sharpay talking. Probably to Jesse. Omgosh he's here. I said whispering loudly to myself nervously. I went nervously with my right hand through my hair. Which were in there natural curls. I heard someone coming up the stairs and hoped it was Sharpay.**

**And as if God heard my prayers. I saw Sharpay standing there, leaning against my door. She made me think of Troy, who would have done the same thing with a cheesy smile. He looked really hot, when he did that. I shook my head. Knowing it was wrong to think of Troy like that. Especially right now when I'm going on a date with Jesse. My stomach did a flip again as I thought about him. Who was sitting in my living room right now, waiting for me to come.**

"**Gosh! Gabs! Chillax… Everything will go fine. By the way you look totally hot!" I smiled at Sharpay and stroked nervously with my hands over my dress.**

"**You sure? It isn't too much, right? And the make-up? Is he downstairs? What did he told you? How does he look? Is he—" Sharpay interrupted me before I could ask more questions and answered quickly all my questions while walking up to me.**

"**Yes, I'm sure. No, it isn't. The make-up is also great. Yes, he is downstairs. He told me he couldn't wait to see how beautiful you look like always. He looks handsome. And I'm not answering another question anymore. It is already 19:07. That means you're officially late on your date! Ha, never thought I would have the right to say that to you!" Sharpay grinned proudly. I rolled my eyes and knowing she was right. I walked quickly to my connected bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Making sure I looked fine.**

**Sharpay came standing behind me. I turned around and saw her smiling warmly at me. Like best friends do for their friends.**

"**I know what you're doing, Gabs." I smiled and shrugged a little. Knowing about what she was talking about.**

"**And I'm proud of you." I smiled bigger as I heard Sharpay say that. I felt a good feeling running through my body and hugged Sharpay, as she hugged me back. **

**She then sighed and let go of me. I looked at her a little strange, as I felt the warm feeling turning into a cold one.**

"**What's wrong, Pay?" Sharpay looked me in the eyes and rubbed a little with her hand over my arm. Like she was trying to… comfort me?**

"**I just… I have a kind of feeling that… **

**That you're going to have your periods during the date." I narrowed my eyebrows and looked at her strangely. I knew that she was about to say something different. But the question was; what was she going to say? I sighed and didn't bother to ask her that. And just played a long.**

"**Don't worry, I already had them these month." Sharpay nodded and looked the other way. I sighed again and took my stuff before leaving my room. While Sharpay was following me. I guess I'll just have to wait until she will tell me what she wanted to tell me. I heard Sharpay following behind me. Before I walked into the living room, I took a deep breath and looked at Jesse, who immediately stood up when he noticed me. I smiled at him. Sharpay was right. He really looked handsome.**

"**Hey! This time you don't look beautiful. But gorgeous." Jesse said as he walked up to me. I smiled and blushed a little.**

"**Thanks, you look handsome." I spilled out. And blushed deeply when I realized what I just said.**

**Jesse chuckled and took my hand. "Ready to go?" I nodded and turned back to Sharpay. Who was getting her Jacket on. Cupcake came barking into the living room. I giggled and turned back to Jesse.**

"**Oh and by the way this is my baby girl; Cupcake." Jesse laughed.**

"**You named her Cupcake?" I nodded proudly.**

"**Yeah. She did. But I still think Pink sounds better." Sharpay said pouting. I rolled my eyes. Remembering when Sharpay and I were arguing which name we should give Cupcake. When she gave her to me.**

"**I think it's cute." Jesse said shrugging a little and brushed his hand over Cupcakes head. Who pulled his head away and then walked away after licking my hand.**

**Jesse stood back up and looked at me confused. I smiled nervous. "She just needs to get used to you…" Sharpay giggled a little. When she noticed the awkward moment.**

"**Let's go!" She said breaking the silence. We all walked out before I closed the door behind me and gave Sharpay a hug. Before she left in her car. I turned back to Jesse who held the car door open for me. Like a real gentleman. I giggled and walked up to him.**

"**Well thank you, Mister handsome." Jesse chuckled.**

"**You're welcome, Miss gorgeous." He said before shutting the door, when he also got into the car. I took in a shaky breath while Jesse was settling into the car. I waved happily at Sharpay who was waving back in her car, before driving away.**

**Common Gabs!**

**You can do this!**

**Stop worrying about the stupid things!**

**And just for once let go!**

**Just take a deep breath… **

**Then breathe out and say…**

"**I'm letting go…" Gabriella whispered softly to herself. For once in her life she was opening up again. Trying to restart. Trying to fall in love again. Without breaking her heart. Without falling apart. And without messing it up again. Just for once… For once she was going to try to fill her broken heart with love.**

**But this time not with Troy's love…**

* * *

"**No way!" Gabriella giggled and her cheekbones were getting hurt by every time she was smiling and laughing. But she couldn't help it. Jesse made her laugh over and over again. She bet he didn't even notice how much pain he was causing Gabriella in her stomach by his jokes that she laughed about. The jokes weren't even that funny. It was just the way he was describing it. The way he was telling her the silly things he went through in his life.**

"**Yeah, really and I tried to act cool about it like nothing happened. But then my goody two shoes sister screamed it out loud and everyone stared at me!" Gabriella giggled again as Jesse said that. She even couldn't take another bite again of her food while her mouth was busy with laughing. Jesse was just chuckling and grinning widly at Gabriella's laughs and giggles.**

**As Gabriella calmed herself down, she noticed Jesse staring at her intensely. She blushed out shyness and looked down in her hands. **

"**Oh, sorry that I'm laughing that loudly." Jesse snapped out of it and then narrowed his eyes.**

"**Oh no, no, it's fine. I was just staring at you. You're really cute when you laugh." Gabriella blushed deeper and smiled at Jesse, while Jesse was lost in her dark chocolate brown eyes which were sparkling a little bit because of the dim light that was shining in her eyes.**

"**Oh, uh, well… Thank you" Gabriella said looking back at Jesse's soft blue eyes. Jesse was really sweet to her. The way he spoke to her. The way he said the nicest things. The way he told her his jokes. The way he looked at her. She felt comfortable around him. She felt alive. And Gabriella was totally happy to feel that way around Jesse. Because she knew that now she was healing, moving on and opening up…**

"**Are you finished or do you want something else?" Gabriella snapped out of the trance and looked back at her dessert, which was half eaten. She wasn't really hungry anymore. So, she didn't felt like to eat it all up or ordering something else.**

"**Nah, I'm already full. Thanks, Jesse. The food was delicious." Jesse smiled and Gabriella felt herself melt a little bit by his smile and her stomach did a little back flip.**

"**Good, because I would like to take you somewhere." Gabriella smiled and felt her body growing out of curiosity. **

"**And where would that be?" Gabriella smiled cheesy. Jesse chuckled.**

"**Is it okay if I keep it a surprise?" Gabriella chuckled back.**

**"I don't know. I don't really like surprises…" Jesse laughed and stood up. Gabriella smiled back and stood up as well and took her purse with her.**

"**But I'm sure you will love it more if I just show you where we are going." Jesse said huskily into her ear as his breath tickled her neck. Gabriella giggled and felt her body melt again just by how close they stood.**

"**Can't you just give me a tip?" Gabriella said staring back into the soft blue eyes. They reminded her of someone she was trying to forget so hard. And looking in it felt like that person was hunting her forever.**

**Jesse chuckled. "Okay, uhm… **

…**It has something to do with you."**

**Gabriella giggled again. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked confused. But Jesse chuckled and said teasingly in her ear.**

"**That's for you to find out…" Gabriella's breath hitched a little as Jesse's soft hands slide into her hand. She felt butterflies softly starting to fly around in her stomach while having a lazily big smile on her face. Jesse's cologne entered Gabriella's nostrils and Gabriella felt her knees go weak. She didn't understand why she was feeling all this feeling suddenly around Jesse. I mean she had always hung around Jesse and never felt this extremely feelings. What was different this time? Was it because it was a date this time? And that maybe Gabriella was also sensing that Jesse was starting to feel something towards her. And that this might lead them to something more than friends. Which was making Gabriella extremely curious, shy, sensitive and deeply in love…**

**But if she should be honest she wasn't scared. Scared of all the extremely feelings she was feeling right now towards Jesse. No, she wasn't.**

**Because she wasn't afraid. Afraid to fall. Because she trusted him. She felt like she really could trust him. And this time there was nothing holding her back to love someone. Not a friendship she should protect, not another girl who is going to steal him away. No, nothing could ruin this ever!**

"**Gabs, you're coming?" Gabriella got snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to find Jesse's blue eyes staring at her worriedly. Gabriella shook her head to push those thoughts away. As if it would work by shaking her head. She then smiled softly and gave a little squeeze in Jesse's head.**

"**Yeah, let's go." Jesse grinned and with their joined hands they walked through the restaurant. The pad they were taking looked like they were walking to the back of the restaurant. Gabriella got a little confused and really started to wonder where Jesse was taking her. She looked around observing the restaurant they were walking through. It was really beautiful and romantic. With all the things it was decorated with. Jesse said this was the perfect restaurant to keep away from crazy fans and paparazzi. It's not that Gabriella hated her fans or so. It's just that sometimes she wishes to have her private life, without any disturbs. Without anyone who asks her photograph or a picture, when or wherever she is. Sometimes she just wants to be Gabriella Montez and not THE FAMOUS GABRIELLA MONTEZ. So, Gabriella found it really nice when Jesse took her to this place. So, they could have their own private moment on their first date and she was totally loving it.**

**Gabriella stopped abruptly when Jesse also stopped. She looked confused at Jesse and then at the place they were standing. They were still standing in the restaurant, but just at another table were a pair of old lovers were sitting and eating dinner. Gabriella grew confused. Did this have anything to do with his surprise?**

**And as if Jesse could hear her thoughts, he answered with a chuckle. "No, this has nothing to do with it. I just want you to close your eyes." Gabriella's face lit up as she looked at Jesse with a smile. Then she pouted a little.**

"**Do I really have to?" Jesse laughed.**

"**You're really cute, you know that." Gabriella giggled and nodded happily like a little child. Jesse laughed.**

"**But, yes. You really have to." Gabriella sighed. Jesse chuckled as Gabriella folded her hands and looked like a little upset child.**

"**Trust me! It will be worth it." He said as he pulled a dark blue handkerchief out of his jeans pocket. Gabriella smiled as he softly placed the handkerchief on her eyes, while his fingers softly touched her face. She felt butterflies fly through her stomach and couldn't stop the smile that was creeping up onto her mouth. But she couldn't help it she was so curious and Jesse was making the date so romantic.**

"**Just follow my voice and hold me tight." Gabriella nodded and felt Jesse's arm slip through hers. She bit her lips trying to stop smiling like a fool. But failed when she heard Jesse chuckle into her ear. Damn temptation! Gabriella thought as Jesse started to pull her closer to him before starting to walk her wherever he was taking her. First Gabriella was scared and was always reassuring herself with her hands that Jesse wasn't going to let her bump into something.**

**Jesse chuckled and held Gabriella's both hands, stopping her from reassuring herself with her hands. Gabriella felt immediately butterflies in her stomach and bit her lips.**

"**Stop that! Don't you trust me." Gabriella's smile left immediately her face as Jesse asked her that. She wasn't so sure how to answer that question. She didn't even know quite herself. She wasn't even sure what Jesse meant exactly with that.**

**After awhile of not answering his question. Jesse got a little nervous and said softly. "Gabriella…" Another swam of nervous flew through her. His voice sounded so scared, fragile with no hope. It reminded her of someone. Someone who also came to visit her. Someone who tried to win her trust again. Their friendship… Gabriella let's go of her lip. And then pushes the thought of Troy out of her head. No, no, no she promised herself that she wasn't going to think of Troy. And especially not on her date with Jesse. And of course she trusted Jesse. If she was going to move on. She was also going to trust Jesse. Right?**

"**Of course, I do". Jesse's hand got a little loose in Gabriella's hand. And sighed out of relief. Gabriella smiled as Jesse slipped his arm again through Gabriella's and started to lead her the way again. And this time without being scared or afraid or anything else. No! Gabriella was going to trust him. Even if it meant taking risk on her healed heart.**

"**WOW!" That was the first think that Gabriella thought. The first thing that crossed her mind. The first thing she let escape through her soft lips when Jesse took the blindfold of her eyes. And it was. It was totally WOW and beautiful. There was a fountain with benches around it. The fountain spewed different colours every time. First blue then green, yellow, red and rose. There where also some beautiful flowers with pretty little candles that were lighting the darkness up. **

**Jesse grinned at Gabriella as he heard her say that. She looked so beautiful with the little light that was shining on her and in her eyes, making her more beautiful than ever.**

"**Do you like it?" Gabriella looked at Jesse and Jesse felt electricity shoot through her body just by her look. Gabriella smiled. "No, I love it! It's totally beautiful, Jesse!"**

**Jesse chuckled as Gabriella walked excited to the flowers and smelled them while smiling adoringly. Jesse walked up to her from behind and whispered softly.**

"**Well, I'm glad you like it…" Gabriella blushed as she felt Jesse so close behind her and his breath tickling her cheek. Her heart did a little jump when she turned shyly around and saw how close they stood. Too scared to look in his eyes, Gabriella looked down at her heels. As if they were more interesting than Jesse.**

"**Are you scared?" Gabriella looked confused up at Jesse. He looked a little nervous and was looking really intense in her eyes. Gabriella bit her lip before answering.**

"**What do you mean?" Jesse sighed and took a step back wards, feeling a little insecure. Gabriella felt a cold wind wrap around her and realized how much she missed Jesse's closeness already. Why did he pull away? Did she had a bad breath? What did he mean with scared?**

**And as if Jesse could read her mind he said. "Are you scared to...**

**Fall in love?"**

**Gabriella's heart stopped for a second and her breath got caught. Why was he asking her all this stuff. Did she said something wrong? Did she said something ABOU TROY? No, she didn't! Right? Then why did he come up with that all off a sudden?**

**Gabriella sighed frustrated. "Why are you asking me all this?" Jesse shrugged.**

"**Sharpay told me somethings about you…" Gabriella rolled her eyes. Of course, Sharpay. She never can shut her mouth. She better didn't say something about her feelings for Troy.**

"**What did she told you?" Gabriella asked unsure and scared to hear something she didn't wanted to hear.**

**Jesse loosely shrugged his shoulders and took a tinny step towards Gabriella.**

"**She told me you had fallen in love once but it didn't end well…" Gabriella bit her bottom lip, feeling a familiar pain in her chest. Only hearing that coming out of Jesse's mouth reminded her of the painful moments she had when she had a little crush on her best friend. **

**Jesse continued when he remarked that Gabriella wasn't going to say a thing. " And that you are scared to fall in love again." Gabriella's head snapped up.**

"**So, are you going to tell me now that you made a mistake to go on a date with me?" Gabriella choked out. Jesse took worriedly a step forward and took her in his arms.**

"**God, no! I just want to let you know that I want to give us a try and I really don't want you to be scared. I want you to trust me. Trust me that I won't break your heart." Gabriella's heart fluttered when Jesse said that in a hushed, sweet tone. A small smile started to creep on her lips. Jesse grinned when he remarked this and took softly her hand. While both of them felt something shoot through their veins. Gabriella looked into Jesse's eyes and bit her bottom lip. Something she always did.**

"**I'm not scared, Jesse. And I did trust you, from the moment you asked me out and I said yes." Jesse took her happily in his arms for a warmly hug.**

"**Good, because I want to ask you something." Gabriella looked confused and pulled away from the hug.**

"**What?" Jesse smiled as he noticed how cute she looked when she was confused.**

"**Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Gabriella's frown turned into a big smile while she leaned in and pecked softly Jesse's lips.**

**Jesse looked speechless at Gabriella, while she blushed shyly. "So, is that a yes?"**

**Gabriella shrugged and asked cheesy. "Well it depends. Do you want it to be a yes." Jesse chuckled and moved his face closer to her so that their lips were inches away from each other.**

"**Yes." Jesse whispered and smiled. Gabriella blushed, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She felt really nervous by how they were standing so close. And nodded her head softly excited.**

"**Then it's a yes." Jesse grinned and leaned a little more in just to feel how softly Gabriella's lips brushed against his. Electricity flew through their body, just by that simple touch. Gabriella smiled feeling that feeling as a sign that she was really falling in love with Jesse. Jesse also smiled during the kiss when he felt Gabriella soft lips forming a smile against his. He deepened the kiss when Gabriella wrapped softly her arms around his neck and he slipped his arms around her waist. Holding her tightly against his body. Feeling like they were in heaven, they kissed each other passionate the moment Jesse licked softly her bottom lip, asking for permission. And Gabriella accepted it happily. **

**When they pulled back after a moment, Jesse looked at Gabriella who slowly opened her eyes after a moment. Jesse smiled and brushed his nose against hers while they were trying to catch their breath back. "I Really like you, Gabriella."**

**Gabriella smiled and blushed. "I like you pretty much too, Jesse." Jesse grinned and leaned in again to kiss those beautiful, soft, red lips.**

**"Wait!" Gabriella said pulling back with a smile. Jesse looked confused at her reaction which made Gabriella giggle before speaking.**

**"You said that this had something to do with me..." Gabriella said reffering to the beautiful place they were standing at. Jesse nodded.**

**"What has it to do with me?" Jesse chuckled.**

**"What was your first intention when you walked here in?" Gabriella looked confused and thought about the first thing she thought when she walked here in.**

**"Wow and Beautiful." SHe said still confused. But Jesse grinned.**

**"Exactly." He said and touched Gabriella's lips again. Gabriella smiled when it clicked into her head. Of course; beautiful. That was something Jesse always said about her.**


	10. Chapter 10 Trust

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeej GUYS! I'm sooooo happy that I really kept my promise and posted this story as soon as I could. And I know you guys have waited for it. So here it is special for all of you. And I'm really happy with my reviews thanks guys you're the best!**

_Flashback_

_I heard the voices, the screams and things that were being thrown. I pulled my pillow closer to my ears trying to keep the sounds out of my ears. But I knew it wasn't really working. It was almost every time the same. I would be in my room doing whatever, my mom would be downstairs doing some stuff and then round 9 o'clock. We would hear the car being pulled on our porch. I would stop with whatever I was doing and listen closely if it was my dad. And when I would hear the front door being closed, I would hear voices being silently spoken which would get louder and louder. And that's the moment the fight begins. Dad would become angry and start to hit everything with his fist to calm down his angry because he didn't wanted to hurt mom while she was screaming and yelling at him. First I would secretly watch the scene from the stairs before I would run crying silently into my room. And not a second later I would see those gorgeous blue eyes looking at me from the other side on my balcony. Knowing I was in pain and feel everything what I was feeling right there on that very moment._

_Gabriella whipped her tears off her face and ran quickly to her balcony to open the doors. When the doors were open Troy immediately pulled Gabriella into a tight hug and pulled her on the bed where she would cry silently in his arms while he was comforting her._

_"Shh, it's okay Gabby." Troy whispered silently into Gabriella's ears. Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her while his arms were wrapped around her waist and her head was buried into his neck. Troy sighed as he heard the 14 year old Gabriella sobbing silently. He hated it to see her like this. He knew that Gabriella was a nice girl and deserved much more than this. He knew Gabriella was in pain and that she hated to see her parents always fight. He didn't understand how a family that was so good and perfect for each other could fall apart like that. Especially Gabriella, it was hard for her to handle this all on her own. Because she was an only child and didn't had any siblings. So it was certainly hard for her to handle this on her own. That's why Troy would always come to visit her around this time. To see how she was handling it and he would always be there to comfort her like best friends are supposed to do for each other. Sometimes he would find her crying on her bed or sometimes listening to her Ipod with her headphone blasting in her ears, so she could block all the sounds around her. But this time Troy found her crying her eyes out. So he pulled her in his arms and tried to comfort her in the best way he could._

_"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" _

_"I DON'T CARE IF I'M GIVING YOU A HEADACHE! I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS COMING LATE BACK HOME!"_

_"THAT'S BECAUSE I WORK! SOMEONE HERE NEEDS TO WORK TO PAY THE BILLS, MARIA!"_

_"OH CUT THE CRAP, CARLOS! WE BOTH KNOW IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF WORK YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE HOME! YOU ALWAYS USED TO COME ROUND 6 O' CLOCK BACK HOME AND NOW YOU'RE COMING ROUND 9 O'CLOCK AND MAKE ME BELIEVE IT'S BECAUSE OF WORK!"_

_"THEN WHAT IS IT? HUH! WHY DO YOU THINK I ALWAYS COME HOME LATE?"_

_"BECAUSE YOU ARE FUCKING THAT DAMN WHORE!"_

_"OH SHUT UP, MARIA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I AM NOT FUCKING CHEATING ON YOU!"_

_"LIAR! CAN'T YOU EVEN JUST BE MAN ENOUGH AND ADMIT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!"_

_"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!"_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"_

_"OH FUCK OFF, MARIA!"_

_"AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH...I TRUSTED YOU AND NOW YOU'RE JUST CHEATING ON ME AND ACTING LIKE ITS NORMAL AND ALSO HAVING THE COURAGE TO JUST LIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!"_

_"STOP IT!"_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY?"_

_"I SAID STOP IT!"_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO GABRIELLA? HUH! HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR OWN DAUGHTER WILL REACT WHEN SHE WILL FIND OUT HER OWN ASSHOLE OF A FATHER CHEATED?"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_"OH NO BECAUSE YOU WON'T ADMIT IT UNTIL THE DAY YOU WILL MOVE OUT OF HERE AND DEMAND A DIVORCE THEN YOU WILL TELL HER BULLSHIT MAKE HER BELIEVE YOUR LIES THINKING SHE WILL BELIEVE IT! BUT NO SHE WON'T, SHE WILL SEE THE TRUTH, SEE HOW OF A SON OF A BITCH HER FATHER IS FOR LEAVING HER WITH LIES AND SHE WILL HATE YOU, HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME, TO HER, TO US!"_

_PLETS_

_"I WARNED YOU TO FUCKING SHUT UP!"_

_BANG_

_And then it was silent. Too silent. That Troy could not only feel Gabriella's heaving breath on his neck but also feel it. He tried to hug her more and comfort her better. But Gabriella pushed him away from her and started to walk around her room while breathing heavily. Troy looked confused at her and also worried. Not knowing what he should do. He knew that something wrong happened, something terrible. Something happened today that changed all the other days when the family Montez used to argue. Troy looked back at Gabriella who had tears running down her red cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them away because she knew it was no use when there would be more tears running over her cheeks. She kept walking and muttering to herself while going with her hands through her curly dark brown messy hair. She was wearing a t-shirt with her pajama short. She looked so broken, confused and upset. Troy felt useless around her. As if he didn't know how to make her feel better. He stood up trying to hug her. But Gabriella already stopped him._

_"You should go home, Troy." Troy looked confused and looked at her._

_"Why?" Gabriella bit her bottom lip, looking away from his gorgeous blue eyes that were pleading her to tell him her feelings. She had to get Troy right now out of here and see if her mom was okay. Troy still looked at her, confused by her strange behavior. He looked intensely at her and felt his eyes going lower till they reached Gabriella's red lips. He remembered having kissed those lips once one year ago when he was 14. He even still remembers the taste of it and how soft they were. He somehow still hopes to get to kiss those lips again. They were so soft and after all the other kisses experience he has had now at the age of 15 he still found Gabriella's lips the bests._

_"Troy..." Gabriella whispers softly._

_"Huh?" Troy immediately looked up and found Gabriella blushing. He nervously scratched the back off his neck and took a step backwards when he noticed how closely they stood._

_"You really should go home."_

_"Ella..." Troy tried again. Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach but she really had to go see how her mom was, so she pushed Troy towards the balcony._

_"Please, Troy... I promise to come later." Troy turned around and stopped before climbing of her balcony._

_"Promise?" He asked unsure._

_Gabriella smiled and nodded softly. "Yes, Troy." Troy smiled and wiped away Gabriella's tear that just ran over her cheek. _

_He quickly kissed softly her cheek and whispered softly in her right ear._

_"Later, Ella..." And with that he disappeared. Gabriella closed her balcony doors and leaned against it. She let a sigh out, which she didn't notice she was holding in. And felt with her hand over her cheek where Troy just kissed her. She smiles and feels her heart beat faster again. But when she feels her wet cheeks she remembers her mom again and wipes quickly her tears away before she ran down the stairs to find her mom sitting on the stairs crying her eyes out._

_"Mom..." Maria turned her head around and met Gabriella's gaze. She smiled softly and wiped quickly the tears she could wipe away. Gabriella gasped when she caught the red mark on her mom's cheek. But couldn't observe it much longer because her mom already caught her in a hug._

_"Hey, sweetie." She whispered into Gabriella's ear. Gabriella could hear her mother's voice crack a little and felt another pain flash through her heart._

_"Where's dad?" She asked worried. Gabriella's mom shrugged and pulled back from the hug._

_Gabriella saw her mom smiling softly before breaking down and crying again._

_"He left." Maria choked out and Gabriella bit her bottom lip not knowing how to comfort her mom in the best way. Is this how Troy felt when he tries to comfort her every time when he sees her cry? Gabriella eventually pulls her mom in a tight hug while rubbing her back._

_"I'm sorry, mom" She said honestly while trying to hold her own tears back._

_"No..." Gabriella's mom sobs while pulling back from the hug._

_"I'm sorry." Gabriella's mom said, looking vurnable while pointing to herself. Gabriella shook her head about to say that her mom shouldn't be sorry._

_But Maria stubbornly nodded her head. "Yes, really I'm sorry that you have to go through this for almost one year, Gabriella."_

_Gabriella bit her bottom lip and looked sadly down. Maria felt guilty and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace._

_"I should have seen this coming. From the moment your dad asked me to be his girlfriend in high school. Of course we wouldn't last forever. I should have seen this coming. How funny the jock fell for the nerd and lived happily ever after." Maria lets out a sarcastic laugh._

_"Of course I wouldn't be enough for him." Maria said sadly to herself. Gabriella pulls back and shakes her head._

_"No, mama. Don't say that!"_

_"Yes, it's true, Gabriella. Some people aren't just meant to be together. How much you try and fight for it. Some people are just meant to stay friends or whatever but not lovers. It's destiny honey. Some people are meant to fall in love and some aren't." Gabriella gives up when she realize that her mom is right. Some people just aren't meant to be together. It's destiny. And it was destined for her parents to divorce and to stop hurting each other._

_"Common mom. Let's go to Lucile. Right now you need your best friend." Maria smiles and stands up before she sighs._

_"You're right. Let's go, baby girl." Gabriella smiles too when her mom wraps her arms over her shoulder when Gabriella stands up. Before walking out the house Maria went to grab the keys while Gabriella looked around the house. Seeing the dents in the wall and a chair that was broken on the floor. She sighed and looked away from it while brushing her tears away. Mommy was right; dad wasn't the one for her._

Gabriella sighed looking at her phone that was vibrating in her hand while crossing the name; Carlos on the screen. And as always Gabriella tried to ignore the ringing of her phone. She wasn't going to pick her phone like always. She hasn't spoken to her dad in ages. The last time she spoke to him was the day he left for always. She remembered her mom running into her room crying her eyes out while her dad was standing at the front door. He looked so sad and fragile. Gabriella still rememberd the look in his eyes and the way she looked in his eyes when he said.

"I love you, Mija." Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to push the thoughts away. He looked so hopeful and really fragile, as if he was hoping that maybe his daughter will take him back and accept him. But she didn't. Instead she answered so mean and coldly.

"Goodbye, Carlos." Gabriella groans and sighed. Of course she felt guilty for saying that to her dad. But, what could she do she was 15 years old and a teenager, thought that that was the best thing to do. Looks like it really wasn't.

"Hey, aren't you going to pick up your phone?" Gabriella looked up and smiled softly staring at his soft, lovely blue eyes.

"Uhm, no it isn't important…" Gabriella said and shrugged looking sadly at her hands. Jesse wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Gabriella giggled a little when he tickled her a little. Jesse grinned satisfied, seeing that smile on her face again.

"Gabs, was it him?" Gabriella looked up and met Sharpay's worried gaze.

Gabriella sighs and nods. "Yup…" Gabriella looks back down nervously feeling everyone's gazes on her especially dark blue pair ones. On this moment Gabriella wasn't really interested more in this movie night. Right now she had the feeling that she wanted to sit in her room writing a song or something. All because of that stupid phone call. She was really happy but then her dad really had to call and to ruin her mood. Because she was really having fun. They were all here sitting in Gabriella's living room. Sharpay, Chad, Jesse, her and Troy. Sam was staying over at her friend tonight and Calvin was visiting his grandparents, what was strange because he wasn't really that type of guy. Anyway they were all siting here having a movie night and watching movies.

"Gabs, can you help me with the popcorn?" I looked strangely at Sharpay but nodded anyway just to get out of here. I just wanted to be alone for a sec after my dad called me.

"Sure." I stood up after I gave Jesse a peck on the cheek, who grinned happily. My smile soon faded when I was about to grab the empty bowl for the popcorn who was resting on Troy's lap. I groaned a little in myself before meeting his eyes.

"Can I have your bowl?" Troy nodded and gave me his bowl. I really tried to avoid contact but because he was holding the bowl with his both hands and they were extremely big. I didn't really have an option to just take the bowl without touching his hand. I quickly pulled my hand back when our fingers touched. And that was of course a terrible mistake because the bowl fell out of my hand. But I couldn't help it, the moment I felt a warm feeling flow through me I pulled my hand quickly away.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself before bending quickly and picking up the bowl. I knew everyone was staring at me, which made me really nervous especially because of Troy's stare. I grabbed the bowl and walked to the kitchen without taking a glance at Troy. Too afraid to see the look on his face or because of how I'll look at him.

"What was that all about?" Sharpay asked me when we got into the kitchen. I sighed and rolled bored my eyes.

"I just dropped accidently the bowl…" Sharpay chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. Just admit it you still have feelings for Troy and you are trying to forget him by being with Jesse."

I laughed. "Pfff, no!"

Sharpay chuckled. "Sure, you don't." Sharpay said while placing some popcorn in both bowl.

"So, was it your dad who called?" Gabriella sighed thinking back about the phone call and leaned against the counter.

"Yep…"

"And you're still not talking to him?"

I took popcorn out the bowl and chewed. "Nops…"

Sharpay sighed and leaned also against the counter next to me. "What about Jesse? Does he know?"

I took another popcorn, propping it in mouth. "No, of course not."

"Why not?" Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't want to scare him off."

"Gabs, you've been going out for like what? 4 days and you think that he will freak out?"

"Yep, I think I need to wait a little for like 3 or 4 weeks or maybe more…"

"No, Gabs. You're making the same mistake you had with Troy. And I don't want you to do that, so tell him now. And beside Jesse really likes you Gabs. I can see it in his eyes the way he looks at you. I don't think you'll freak him out by telling him about your dad!" Sharpay said stubbornly standing with her arms crossed in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed after eating her popcorn. And knew Sharpay was right, she shouldn't make the same mistake she made with Troy.

"Okay, I will tell him right now when we get back." Sharpay nodded proudly.

Back With The Boys…

"I'm going to pee." Chad said standing up and walked away. Jesse and Troy both chuckled before an awkward silence overtook them.

After the cold silent Jesse finally spoke up. "So, how are you, Troy?"

Troy looked up and nodded. "Great and you?"

"Good..." Jesse said and the silent overtook them again.

"So what kind of relation do you have with Gabriella?" Jesse asked curious.

Troy looked surprised and scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm, I guess best friends… I mean I don't know it really myself. It's been a long time since I've seen her and things are a little awkward between us."

Jesse nodded. "But did you two have something before? Were you best friends with benefits or something?"

Troy looked speechless. "What? Oh, n-no! Gabriella is like a sister to me. Haha, I don't see her in that way." Troy felt a warm feeling go through his body when he thought of him and Gabriella being more than friends. He would like to kiss Gabriella all the time and touch her on places he hasn't touched her bef-. OKAAAY! That's enough! Troy said to himself of course he doesn't see Gabriella like that, right? Of course not! He has Sam and they live happily in love together.

Jesse nodded. "Okay, I guess I believe you…"

Troy chuckled and nodded. "Of course."

"So what did I miss, boys?" Chad said excited walking back in the living room and siting down on the chair he sat before with Sharpay.

"Nothing…" Jesse and Troy said at the same time.

Chad looked confused but chuckled anyway. "Okay, So how are you and Gabriella, Jesse."

Jesse smiled proudly thinking of his relationship with the beautiful Latina in the kitchen. "Great actually."

Chad smiled satisfied. "Good. Take good care of her, dude. She's like a sister to me and she has had already a lot of problems with love when she was younger and I don't want to see her hurt like that anymore."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I know. She has told me before. And I promise I won't be like those bastards she has been with."

Chad chuckled. "That's right." Jesse grinned at Chad. Feeling good that he was bonding good with Gabriella's friends. Especially Chad who seemed like a brother to Gabriella.

Troy on the other hand. Didn't understand a thing. First of all; Why was Gabriella acting so strange towards him? Who was 'him' on the phone? And which kind of bad relationships did Gabriella have when she was younger? Gabriella didn't have any boyfriend except Tom and now Jesse. Was there something everyone was hiding from him? And if there was, then what was it?

"Hey, boys! We are back!" Sharpay said excited with one bowl in her hand. Gabriella walked behind her with two bowls and placed one bowl on the table in front of Troy without making any eye contact with him. Troy looked confused at her as she walked up to Jesse and cuddled to him. Why didn't she just give him the bowl? What the fuck? What's going on? Why is she being so distant around him? What did he do wrong? Troy watched how Gabriella whispered something in Jesse's ear who nodded and stood up with her walking away. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach and glared a little. That son of a bi-

"So Troy, how are you and Samantha?" Sharpay asked with a disgust face when she said Samantha.

Troy got interrupted in his thoughts and looked at Sharpay before coughing a little. "Uhm, yeah. Great, I guess…"

Sharpay nodded her head and looked back at the TV which was still on pause.

"Great? Of course not, they are fantastic. Troy is thinking about to propose Sam!" Chad grinned happily for his best friend.

Sharpay quickly turned shocked her head towards Troy, who shrugged a little. "You're thinking about to marry her?" Troy rolled his eyes and nodded. Sharpay always used to act like that when it was about Sam. He never understood why she hated Samantha that much. Because she has always been a great girl and nice to everyone. From the start Sharpay has hated her for a reason. Or maybe for a reason that he didn't know. It seems like the gang has been hiding a lot behind his back. And Troy was determined to find out what. But firstly, he was going to try to speak to Gabriella again, as soon as she gets back.

"Yeah, I mean we've been almost going out for 5 years so why not marry her?" Troy asked. Sharpay shook her head and looked Troy in the eyes.

"I wonder how long it will take for you to open your eyes…" Sharpay said disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused. What was Sharpay talking about?

"Nothing!" Chad said glaring at Sharpay who ignored Chad's stare.

"We are back." Gabriella said happily holding Jesse's hand. Who was fixing his hair a bit. Troy rolled his eyes. They had probably made out or something. Ew, disgusting. Troy thought in his head. The thought of Jesse and Gabriella making out made him already sick.

Gabriella nodded proudly with a grin on her face when Sharpay looked at her. Sharpay smiled back and turned her attention back to the TV, to turn the movie back to play.

"Ella, can I talk to you?" Troy stood up looking at Gabriella which stopped Sharpay from turning the movie back to play. Everyone looked surprised and speechless at Troy especially Gabriella. Who turned slowly to Troy. She wanted to say; No. So badly. But she couldn't, she didn't have such a cold heart to say that, after he called her Ella and asked her that so desperately. Gabriella sighed feeling defeated.

When their eyes met Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, follow me." Troy smiled softly satisfied and followed her. Jesse looked curious as they walked away. And then back at Sharpay and Chad who were giving him fake smiles. He smiled back and looked back to the tv, trying to think positive.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked her when they arrived in her room.

Troy shrugged and looked at Gabriella who was standing on the other side of the room. Troy took a little step towards Gabriella, who took a step back. Troy narrowed his eyebrow by her behavior.

"Okay, what's going on?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, trying to play it cool.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Troy took a step again towards Gabriella and Gabriella took again a step back.

"Why are you being so distant?" Troy asked referring to her little steps back.

Gabriella sighed. "What do you want from me, Troy?"

"You want to know what I want?" Troy asked daringly. Gabriella nodded.

"I want you; I want my best friend back. The Gabriella I know. The Gabriella that trusts me and who isn't distant from me all the time. I want to understand why you left. I want to see the old Gabby, my Ella! I want to know why you are being like this. I want you to answer me and to be honest. Please, Ella. We've been best friends since forever and we've never had awkward moments like this." Gabriella looked speechless at Troy as he was holding his speech. She didn't know what to say. So Troy continued.

"I came here. All the way here. To see you because I missed you. I haven't seen you or heard from you over 4 years. And now I'm here I want to know how you are. How your life is going. What you've done in this past four years you've been away. Or just at least hang out with you like we used to. Eating ben and jerry's in front of the TV. Having Sunday fundays. Staying up all night. Hearing you singing songs. Helping you with writing songs. Laugh with you about stupid things. Going to the movies and throwing popcorn at the people. Screaming at the top of our lungs when the trains are passing by. Hugging you and comforting you when you're sad. Mocking you just to make you mad. Being crazy with you. Dancing funny on music. I just… I just want to be back in your life…" Troy said breathless finally standing properly in front of Gabriella. And this time Gabriella couldn't take a step back because she was already standing with her back against the wall.

"I've missed you…" Troy whispered softly while Gabriella was still looking speechless at Troy. Her eyes were full of tears that were ready to spill over.

"Ella…" Troy said again when Gabriella didn't answer the first time and placed softly his warm hand on her cheek.

Gabriella sighed at the contact and closed her eyes. She was supposed to push him away. To avoid the contact. To step away. But she didn't. No, this time she didn't. She just stood there softly inhaling and out haling. After all that he had said right now Gabriella didn't found the courage to do that. Because she has also missed Troy.

"I can't…" Gabriella finally choked out. Troy looked confused. Gabriella opened her eyes and a tear rolled over her cheek.

"Why not?" Troy asked and looked at the tear and brushed it away with his thumb before softly caressing her cheek.

"I just can't, Troy." Gabriella said with more strength, feeling upset that Troy had made her cry. She felt like she was weak right now. After she had cried her eyes out during the first weeks she was in New York, she promised herself never EVER to cry again and especially not because of Troy because that showed weakness. But here she was standing in front of Troy with tears in her eyes. Because Troy had made her cry.

"Maybe if you tell me why I will understand!" Troy said stubbornly.

"No, I won't tell you!" Gabriella said getting angry and grabbed Troy's hand which was on her cheek. But when she made contact with it she felt the feelings again. Rushing strongly through her veins. Stronger than the feelings she was having for Jesse. Gabriella gasped at the touch and pushed Troy away from her. No, she was not going to fall for Troy! After all the hard work she has done for it. Urgh!

"Why are you being like this? I thought that we were best friends and could tell each other everything!" Troy finally shouted frustrated.

"Yes, we WERE, Troy! Now not anymore!" Gabriella screamed back angry, while the tears were rushing over cheeks. Troy looked speechless at Gabriella. So they aren't best friends anymore… Is this the way their amazing friendship is going to end? No, Troy wasn't going to give up this easily. He was going to fight for it. Like he promised himself he would do, like he promised auntie Sienna he would do.

"No, Gabriella. I didn't come all this way for all this crap. I came all this way to spend time with you because I missed you and I know that you've missed spending time with me to!" Troy bit back bravely and took a step towards her. And Gabriella knew Troy was right of course she missed spending time with him too. But she just couldn't.

"You don't understand, Troy. If I do this, I will lose Jesse like I lost Tom." Gabriella admitted finally. Troy looked surprised and realized what Gabriella meant. Troy took a step back, feeling defeated and Gabriella inhaled softly while brushing some tears away.

But still he didn't give up. He never would for their friendship. "No, you won't. Just trust me, please. Just trust me like belle and the beast…" Troy said softly. Gabriella sniffled. And felt like crying as she realized that after all Troy still remembered her speech about; Trust.

Gabriella finally nodded and wrapped her arms around Troy. How hard she could fight for these feelings and push Troy away. It never would work because Troy has been Gabriella's best friend since they were babies and knows her better than anyone even better than she knows herself. So, it's totally obvious he knows her weakness and knows exactly how to break her down.

Troy hugged Gabriella back and felt happier than ever. Gabriella was back. His Ella was back. And he would do anything to keep it that way.

"What do think is happening?" Sharpay asked curious to Chad who shrugged

"I think they are fighting. I heard Gabriella shout."

"What's happening between those two?" Jesse asked also curious.

"Oh, Gabriella left Troy four years ago. And now Troy is back to visit her but Gabriella is just being stubborn to accept Troy again in her life." Sharpay truthfully, without spilling any secret.

"Oh, okay." Jesse nodded.

"Here they come." Chad whispered quickly before they curiously turned their heads towards the stairs.

"Gotchaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Chad said and burst out laughing.

Sharpay pushed him playfully. "You're such an asshole!"

Chad just laughed while Jesse chuckled. "You should have seen your faces!"

"Hey, guys! Sorry that we made you wait so long…" Troy said walking in the living room with Gabriella behind him.

This time everyone turned curious around, even Chad who stopped laughing.

"It's okay. We were just about to leave." Sharpay said while she stood up.

Chad also followed her example and stretched a little out. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late."

"Well I guess that I'll go too…See you tomorrow." Jesse finally said standing up and walked towards Gabriella giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Gabriella pushed a side and walked after Jesse.

"Jesse, wait! I would like to meet you someone." Jesse turned around and looked confused at Gabriella.

"Who?" Sharpay, Chad and Troy were also staring at her confused by her strange behavior.

But Gabriella proudly turned around and faced Troy. "Troy, I would like you to meet my boyfriend; Jesse and Jesse this is my best friend Troy."

Troy grinned at Gabriella, surprised that she did that. Gabriella grinned back and this time a real smile. A true real smile that made Troy the happiest man on earth.

"Nice to meet you, Troy." Jesse said smiling happily. Troy also walked up to Jesse and shook his awaiting hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet my best friend's boyfriend." Troy smiled back while Sharpay and Chad smiled at each other. Knowing that what they were doing was a really good decision. But still Sharpay was doubting about it. Gabriella has been so hard in love with Troy for a long time. That Sharpay couldn't believe she would ever move on. But you never know, maybe Gabriella would. After they all left, Troy decided to stay over at Gabriella's place. Trying to bond their lost friendship.

"So, where is Cupcake?" Troy asked Gabriella, helping her with cleaning the living room a bit.

"Oh, she's staying over at a friend's house. I didn't want her to stay here with all of us. She doesn't really like all of that attention." Troy nodded. After cleaning the living room they sat back down on the couch watching TV while Gabriella's head was resting on Troy's shoulder. After awhile Gabriella sat surprised up when she saw something on the TV that surprised them. There on TV Gabriella's new video clip was playing on MTV.

"OMG! My song!" Gabriella screamed excited. Troy chuckled and gave her her phone.

"Go call him!" Gabriella grinned and called Jesse, telling him the good news. Troy smiled like a fool looking at the TV. He was so happy. He still couldn't believe it. That Gabriella had finally opened up towards him. Even if she still doesn't want to tell him some things. He was at least happy that they were back to what they were; Best friends.

"This is freaking awesome!" Gabriella cheered plopping back next to Troy.

Troy grinned. "I'm really proud of you!"

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled back at Troy. And then took her phone again. "I should send everyone a text to celebrate this."

Troy nodded excited. "What about tomorrow night we can all go to the club and celebrate this."

Gabriella nodded happily. " Yeah, that's a good idea." Gabriella sent everyone a text and then stood up. Troy looked confused at her while Gabriella giggled.

"We forgot our ben and jerry!" Troy laughed while Gabriella ran quickly to the kitchen and came after a while back with ben and jerry and two spoons. They watched TV and had some great time together, like old times. When it was already 3 o'clock in the morning, Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's lap who was too happy to fall in sleep and was still watching TV. Gabriella sometimes even talked while she slept like she used to. When Troy also got really tired he turned the TV off and went in Gabriella's room to get the blanket so they could both sleep together on the couch, which wasn't that small and Troy really wanted to have everything like the old times. Which included also falling asleep together on the couch. When he came back he covered Gabriella with the blanket before also covering himself with the blanket.

"I need you next to me, Troy…" Gabriella mumbled in her sleep again. Troy stopped dead in his track and felt a wave of flashback flow through him. It sounded so familiar but he didn't really know from where he had heard it before. After a hard time of trying to find out where he had heard it before, Troy finally gave up and eventually fell asleep next to Gabriella, who cuddled up to he promised himself to think about it tomorrow after having some sleep. And they both fell asleep with a lazy smile on their face.

**So that was it for today guys! I'll do my best to post the chapters as quick as I can but I won't promise anything because I don't want to dissapoint you guys. But I will surely do my best to post the chapters really quick. So Gabriella finally opened up to Troy on one condition; actually to prevent Jesse from breaking up with Gabriella. But we all know (like always) better. I also gave you a little flashback of Gabriella's youth, seemed a little hard. That's also the reason why Gabriella is scared to fall in love. But still the question is; Why did Gabriella leave? Hahaha! I know i'm mean xd! But don't worry the next chapter will be MORE TROYELLA!**

**Much Love Truttebelx3**


End file.
